Truly, Madly, Deeply
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: ¡Por las barbas de Nobel! ¡¿Por qué sardinas no podía aquel científico loco admitir que estaba verdadera, loca y profundamente enamorado de ese niño? YAOI Kovate.
1. El niño y el científico

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darrel. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

Capitulo 1: El niño y el científico

─¿Kowalski?

No hubo respuesta. Private se tocó la punta de las aletas, frente a la puerta del laboratorio, en medio de la noche, en el cuartel de los pinguinos. Ahora estaba un poco preocupado. ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Se habría dormido? ¿O... tal vez... le había pasado algo?

─¿Kowalski?─volvió a preguntar, un poco más alto

Otra vez nada. Recordó que su compañero le había ordenado no abrir la puerta del laboratorio, sin ninguna excusa. Pero no respondía, y él comenzaba a preocuparse más y más.

─Kowalski, si no respondes en tres, abriré la puerta─le advirtió Private, posando su aleta en el pestillo de la puerta─. 3... 2... ¡1!

Abrió. Esperaba encontrarse con el peor de los escenarios, pero en su lugar se encontró con el pinguino más alto dormido profundamente en el suelo, abrazando un tubo de ensayo. Private soltó una pequeña risita al verlo, y se acercó para mirarlo mejor. Tenía que admitirlo, Kowalski se veía realmente dulce dormido.

Se veía tan pacífico, tan relajado, que Private ni siquiera lo despertó, sino que se dio media vuelta para salir de allí, luego de darle una última mirada.

─Dulces sueños, Kowalski-susurró de forma casi inaudible, mientras sonreía con ternura

Pero al parecer, su compañero tenía el oído super-desarrollado, porque pudo oírlo murmurar:

─Dulces sueños, Private.

Private se quedó quieto donde estaba, como si acabara de pisar una mina que explotaría al mínimo movimiento. Kowalski, por su parte, se levantó con un poco de dificultad y los ojos entrecerrados, soñoliento.

─¿Qué... qué ocurre, Private?─preguntó luego de unos segundos, en los cuales el menor continuaba estático y silencioso.

─Eh... eh..─Private dudó unos segundos más, pero se dio media vuelta y formó una cálida sonrisa─. Nada, Kowalski, sólo quería saber... si estabas... bueno, tú sabes, si estabas bien.

Kowalski alzó una ceja, escéptico. Private lo notó, por lo que puso ojitos tiernos, pero sutilemente, para que el más alto no se diera cuenta de que quería convencerlo. Funcionó, o eso creyó él.

─Bueno, pues aquí estoy─murmuró Kowalski, bastante bajo para no despertar a los demás─. Y estoy bien... por cierto, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

─No, no estaba despierto─contestó Private, sin pensarlo. Kowalski enarcó sus cejas y el niño se corrigió─. Quiero decir, me desperté hace unos minutos, y como no te vi en tu litera, decidí venir a buscarte... espero no molestarte...

─¿Molestarme?─cuestionó el científico, caminando fuera del laboratorio mientras pasaba su mano por el hombro del niño─. ¡Claro que no! Incluso, te agradezco, porque prefiero mi litera a el suelo del laboratorio, aunque son igual de frías, y efectivamente no me sorprende, quiero decir, están hechas de lo mismo, a veces pienso que necesitamos algo más suave y cómodo, por que realmente, mi espalda ya no puede más, esa litera es tan...

Pero Private ya no lo escuchaba, estaba a cientos de miles de años luz de allí. Sólo lo observaba, embelesado, siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración, la vocalización de sus palabras, el sonido aterciopelado y varonil de su voz...

No, ya no podía negarlo. Ni siquiera a sí mismo. Ese pinguino lo tenía hechizado, mágicamente unido a un sentimiento que cobraba fuerzas en momentos como aquel. Su mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo contra su cuerpo inconscientemente. Y él, en un prado de verde césped, bonitas flores y lunacornios voladores...

─Private... Private... ¡PRIVATE!─exclamó Kowalski, con un tono de voz moderado, al notar que el joven lo miraba fijamente con una expresión... extraña. El niño parpadeó varias veces, antes de bajar la vista avergonzado─. ¿Te encuentras bien?

─Eeehh... ¡sí, sí!─respondió atropelladamente Private, apartándose de él con el rostro rojo de vergüenza─. Es hora de dormir, ¿no? Mejor me voy a la cama, ¡hasta mañana!

Antes de que terminara de decir aquello, ya había corrido hasta su litera, trepado la escalera y tirado con la vista a la pared. Kowalski se quedó allí, parado y en silencio unos momentos. Negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su propia litera.

Se recostó, apoyando suavemente su cabeza en la almohada, y suspiró con la vista en el techo. ¿Qué ocurría con Private? Se estaba comportando muy extraño desde hacía varios días. Cada vez que miraba al niño, lo sorprendía con la vista fija en él. El chico se sonrojaba enseguida y apartaba la vista, apenado.

Pero no eran miradas cualquiera... eran... ¿extrañas? No se le ocurrían más palabras para describirlo. No eran miradas normales, sino que parecían palabras disfrazadas. Era como si Private se muriera (literalmente) por decirle algo, pero que no se atreviera por alguna razón. ¿Qué sería ese "algo"? ¿Porqué no se lo diría? ¿Porqué estaba tan ansioso por saberlo? Negó con la cabeza, suspirando con exasperación.

Sería mejor pensar en eso a la mañana siguiente, cuando luego de descansar, tuviera las ideas aún más claras.

Sin embargo, al otro día, sus ideas seguían igual de confusas. O tal vez, aún más. La marcha militar lo despertó con un sobresalto, y escuchó claramente a Skipper bajar de un salto de su litera, completamente despierto. ¿Sería que su capitán dormía o vivía despierto?

─Muy bien, señores, ya amaneció─anunció Skipper, como si nadie lo hubiera notado antes─. ¡Arriba todos, les diré algo interesante!

Los tres subordinados se levantaron rápidamente, acercándose a su capitán con avidez. Se reunieron alrededor de la mesa donde solían desayunar.

─Bien, muchachos─comenzó el líder, con sus aletas en su espalda en una pose habitual─. Su comportamiento y desempeño en los últimos días ha sido excelente. Por lo tanto, he decidido darles el día libre.

─¿Día libre, Skipper?─cuestionó Kowalski, alzando una ceja─. ¿Estás seguro? Tenemos muchas misiones en la agenda...

─¡Relajate, Kowalski!─le aconsejó Skipper, sonriendo alegremente─. Eso puede esperar, soldado. Por hoy: disfruta.

─¿Y tú qué harás, _Skippah_?─preguntó tímidamente Private, levantando apenas la vista─. Quiero decir, si puedes decirnos...

─Claro que puedo, joven Private─asintió Skipper, dirigiendo su atención al más joven─. Ayer Marlene me pidió que fuera a su habitad en cuanto pudiera, no me dijo por que, pero supongo que es confidencial.

─¿_Vas'a ir_?─murmuró Rico, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Skipper le dedicó una mirada altanera, lo que sorprendió a Kowalski pero no a Private.

─Claro que iré, Rico─respondió el capitán, sonriendo de lado─. ¿Por qué no iría?

Rico sólo soltó un gruñido incomprensible y se alejó de ellos, tomó a su muñeca Perky y se sentó con ella en un rincón, peinándola con una mirada sombría. Skipper parecía algo satisfecho.

─Entonces, muchachos, ya me voy─avisó, dirigiendo su mirada a los otros dos pinguinos─. Son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Cualquier cosa menos destruir el zoológico con alguna bomba y/o invento o mirar ininterrumpidamente episodios de los Lunacornios, ¿entendido, soldados?

─Sí, señor─contestaron Kowalski y Private, ambos haciendo el saludo militar. Rico se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

Skipper asintió sólo una vez más y salió del cuartel rápidamente. Se formó un pequeño silencio incómodo. Private se acercó a Rico con su característico bamboleo. El pinguino del Mohawk levantó la vista y lo observó con una mirada triste.

Kowalki se dedicó a mirarlos atentamente, curioso por las miradas que se dirigían. Private se sentó al lado de Rico y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, negando con la cabeza.

─No te preocupes, Rico─susurró Private, tomando el rostro de su compañero y besando su frente en un gesto maternal─. No sufras más, sabes que él no sabe que te hace daño...

─_¡Duele!_─exclamó Rico, desviando la vista con tristeza

─Lo sé, Rico, lo sé─asintió el niño, ahora abrazándolo contra su pecho como una madre lo haría─. Sabes que lo sé muy bien. Por experiencia propia.

Kowalski no pudo evitar una expresión de extrema confusión, pues no entendía de qué demonios hablaban sus compañeros. Parecía que hablaban de algún mal de amor, pero lo que lo sorprendía (y confundía aún más) era el hecho de que con tanta "ternura" Rico no se sintiera asqueado.

De repente, Rico se separó de Private y rápidamente se secó una lagrima rebelde con su aleta. Private suspiró, resignado.

─Traeré helado─murmuró─. Te traeré uno, Rico.

El experto en armas asintió, con una pequeñísima sonrisa en el rostro. Private le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva y se levantó. Pasó por delante de Kowalski, y se detuvo un instante.

─¿Quieres acompañarme?─le preguntó, aunque sonó más bien como un pedido

Kowalski volvió su vista a Rico. Éste no le devolvió la mirada, sino que se había quedado cabizbajo y parecía temblar ligeramente. "Tal vez necesite estar solo", pensó, por lo que asintió hacia Private y los dos salieron del cuartel.

Era un domingo bastante soleado, por lo que a ambos les pareció extraño encontrarse con que el zoológico estaba cerrado. Sin embargo, aquello les permitió recorrer el lugar con total libertad, ya que la única vigilancia que tenían era a Alice y ella dormía plácidamente en su oficina.

Kowalski casi no se aguantaba las ganas de preguntar, pero creía que sería imprudente hacerlo debido a la expresión seria que llevaba Private en el rostro.

─Ehm... ¿qué le ocurre a Rico?─preguntó finalmente, decidiendo ser directo y no irse por las ramas

Notó como el muchacho se tensaba, miraba en todas direcciones como señal de nerviosismo y se frotaba las aletas con preocupación.

─No... n-no puedo decírtelo, Kowalski─susurró Private, aún nervioso

─¿Por qué?─cuestionó el científico, un poco molesto ante aquella negativa─. ¿Es algo muy personal?

─Pues sí─asintió el niño, sin siquiera mirarlo─. Creo que deberías preguntarle a Rico antes... aunque no creo que te lo diga...

─¿Por qué no?─insistió Kowalski, ahora sintiéndose extraño por no saber lo que le ocurría a uno de sus mejores amigos

─Es que... le da mucha vergüenza hablar de sus sentimientos─explicó Private, encogiendo sus hombros─. Ya sabes, es alérgico a esas cosas, pero bueno... pensó que yo sería la mejor persona para escucharlo y aconsejarlo. Y, modestia aparte, creo que lo soy.

Kowalski asintió aunque Private no lo estaba mirando. Sabía que ese muchacho era un experto con respecto a los sentimientos, mientras que él apenas sabía la definición que daba el diccionario para la palabra "amor".

─Está bien─aceptó el más alto, después de un rato, y a los dos ya se les habían olvidado los helados─. No puedes contarme sobre Rico, pero sí puedes contarme sobre ti.

Otra vez. Tenso, viendo hacia todas direcciones, frotando sus aletas. Nervioso.

─¿S-sobre mí?

─Ajá. Le dijiste que también sufrías. ¿Quién te hace sufrir, Private?

El niño ya no le prestaba atención al camino que transitaba, por lo que no fue extraño que tropezara con una roca y cayera de pico al piso.

─¡¿Estás bien?!─se alarmó Kowalski, ayudándolo a levantarse.

─¿Eh?─preguntó Private, algo confundido por el golpe─. ¡Ah, sí, sí!

─¿Te duele?

─Sólo un _poquis_.

Private erizó sus plumas y se sacudió, quitándose el polvo. Luego de eso, continuó caminando como si nada. Kowalski sonrió de lado: el niño quería escapar. No le iba a ser tan fácil.

─¿Quién te hace sufrir, Private?─repitió, insistente

─N-nadie─respondió el muchacho, viendo hacia otro lado─. No sé de que hablas...

─Private─murmuró Kowalski, seriamente y parándose frente al más bajito, quien tuvo que detenerse─. No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Responde.

─Es que...─susurró Private, bajando la vista con el fin de no mantener contacto visual con su acompañante─... es que no querrás saberlo...

─Si no quisiera saberlo, ¿crees que te lo preguntaría?─razonó el más alto, poniendo los ojos en blanco con exasperación. Luego, insistió─. Responde.

─No.

─¿Qué?

─No. No responderé.

Kowalski abrió los ojos como platos. ¿_No_? ¿Por qué _no_? Eran amigos, el niño sabía que podía contarle cualquier cosa. Entonces, ¿POR QUÉ _NO_?

─¿Por qué?─masculló, posando su aleta en el puente de su pico como signo de impaciencia.

Private se encogió de hombros, para luego responder con simpleza:

─Por que no.

El niño continuó caminando, recordando los helados y apresurándose hacia el carrito. El científico lo observó alejarse, ahora más perdido que la famosa aguja en aquel pajar.

¡Hola! Si están leyendo esto, ¡muchas gracias! Este es mi segundo FanFic y mi primer FanFic de los Pinguinos de Madagascar. Es yaoi (ya lo había dicho antes, pero lo repito XD), y creo que ya se dieron cuenta de cual es la pareja principal, ¿no? (Si no te diste cuenta, te golpeo en la cabeza con Mort ;D) Sí, es un Kovate... y habrá un poquito de Skico.

En fin, si les gustó, ¡dejen un review! Si no les gustó... ¡dejen un review! Yo siempre respondo reviews,y ahora no será la excepción. Así que ya sabes, soldado, deja un review, ¡es una orden! XD

Bueno, nos vemos (o leemos X3).

_-*-_-*-_Love Is Toxic, Baby._-*-_-*-_


	2. Científicamente Inexplicable

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darnell. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Capitulo 2: Científicamente inexplicable

Obviamente, luego de un retorno invadido por un silencio sepulcral, Kowalski y Private habían llegado a su habitad al mediodía. Kowalski se había encerrado en su laboratorio todo el día, haciendo quién sabe qué. Private, por su parte, se había quedado con Rico y los dos habían comido sus helados, nadado un rato en su estanque o visto la tele juntos.

La noche había llegado al zoológico. Recién en ese momento, Skipper llegó al cuartel. Al entrar, se había encontrado con una escena un tanto graciosa: Rico se encontraba frente al televisor, "viendo" distraídamente un episodio de los Lunacornios, mientras regurgitaba pequeñas bombas que al explotar, lanzaban chispas brillantes al aire. En un rincón, yacía Perky, tirada y olvidada por su "novio". Observó a todos lados y vio a Private dormitando en su litera y la puerta cerrada del laboratorio.

—Buenas noches—saludó, aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención de su soldado.

Rico se sobresaltó un instante, pero enseguida se recompuso. Le dedicó una vaga mirada a su líder y luego continuó en lo que estaba haciendo, ignorándolo. Skipper frunció el ceño ante aquella falta de respeto, o como él lo llamaba, "insubordinación".

—Dije "Buenas Noches"—repitió, con tono de exasperación. Nada—. ¿Rico? ¿Acaso no me escuchas?

Espero apenas unos segundos, y al no recibir respuesta decidió actuar. Se paró frente a él y apagó el televisor. Lo dedicó una mirada severa. Por su parte, Rico se puso inmediatamente de pie, observándolo de igual forma. Skipper gruñó. Odiaba ser más bajo. Odiaba sentirse indefenso.

—¿Por qué no respondías, soldado?—cuestionó el capitán, sin dejarse intimidar por la estatura de su compañero

—_Llegas tarde_—masculló Rico, entre gruñidos—. ¿_Por qué_?

—¿Tengo que darte explicaciones?—murmuró Skipper, cruzando sus aletas sobre su pecho. Rico frunció el ceño y sus ojos parecían más agresivos. Skipper no supo por qué, pero respondió—. El asunto que hablé con Marlene me llevó más tiempo del que esperaba. Tuve que hacer muchos papeleos y estoy muy, muy cansado. ¿Contento?

Para sorpresa de Skipper, la expresión en el rostro de Rico cambió, pasando de una amenazante a una amable. Le sonrió a su líder y asintió.

—_Está bien_—dijo, encogiendo sus hombros—. _Te prepararé algo de comer._

Se alejó de él y se dirigió a la cocina. Y allí dejó a su líder, parado frente al televisor con la mirada perdida. Sólo salió de su trance cuando oyó la puerta del laboratorio abrirse, dejando salir a un malhumorado Kowalski, quien murmuraba de forma continua cosas que Skipper no logró entender. Skipper volvió a aclarar su garganta, buscando a ahora la atención de su teniente.

—Ah, Skipper—soltó Kowalski, levantando la vista del suelo—. ¿Qué tal te fue con Marlene?

—Temas del corazón—masculló Skipper, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Resulta que se ha enamorado y... ¡bah, demasiadas cursilerías!

—¿Y te tomó todo el día?—cuestionó el más alto, acercándose a su líder con sus cejas arqueadas—. Quiero decir, no es de mi incumbencia, pero...

—Lo lamento, Kowalski—negó el capitán, encogiendo sus hombros lánguidamente—. Pero le di mi palabra de honor a Marlene de que no hablaría de esto con nadie más. Ni siquiera contigo, soldado.

Kowalski chasqueó la lengua, restandole importancia. Se acercó a la mesa donde solían comer y se sentó, cruzado de aletas como niño encaprichado.

—¡Private! ¡La cena estará lista, despierta!—exclamó Skipper, también sentándose a la mesa

El niño se sobresaltó de tal forma que cayó de su litera directo al suelo. Tal vez, más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, Kowalski se había lanzado hacia allí. No logró atraparlo, pero se aseguró de que no estuviera lastimado.

—Kowalski...—murmuró Skipper, viéndolo con sospechas—. Sólo fue una caída, ¿por qué tanta preocupación?

—¿Eh? ¡Podría haberse lastimado!—se defendió Kowalski, aunque sonaba un poco nervioso

—En realidad...—intervino Private, quien estaba rojo de vergüenza—. Mi litera es la más baja, así que...

Una risa traviesa y familiar los interrumpió. Rico ya había dejado una bandeja con sushi en la mesa y les sonreía.

—¡_Cena_!—exclamó, para luego agregar, guiñándole un ojo a Private—. _El conejo blanco brinca..._

El niño asintió, entendiendo el mensaje.

Kowalski alzó una ceja ante aquello, pero aún así ayudó a Private a levantarse, por segunda vez aquel día. Los dos se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron a cenar.

Private sonrió mientras tomaba una pieza de sushi. Observó a los tres pinguinos que lo acompañaban, charlando sobre trivialidades, riendo por tonterías... ellos eran su familia. La única familia que conocía, y la única que siempre estaría ahí.

Primero, estaba Skipper. Su capitán, aunque para él, siempre había sido como su padre. Recordó que desde el día que lo conoció, cuando aún era un polluelo, su líder le había prometido sacarlo adelante, que aquello recién comenzaba. Tenía toda la razón.

Luego, estaba Rico. Aquel psicópata experto en armas era sin dudas ese hermano mayor que siempre había querido tener. No, Rico no era bueno a la hora de los sentimientos, pero era el único que conocía todos sus secretos. Incuso _aquel_ secreto.

Y después, luego de eternas luchas internas, estaba Kowalski.

Kowalski. ¿Qué podía decir de él? Él era... él... era... ¿qué era? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Durante mucho tiempo, había sido solamente un amigo, tal vez el más distante, pues cada uno vivía en su mundo. Mientras él sonreía con sólo ver una rosa florecer u oír la risa de un niño, Kowalski sonreía cuando... bueno, casi no sonreía. Eran más bien muecas cordiales, para no parecer maleducado.

Pero el tiempo fue siguiendo su curso, y cuando volvió a parpadear, veía a Kowalski con una sonrisa alegre. Pudo recordar a la perfección que ese día, el científico le devolvió la mirada, y el niño pudo ver nacer en su rostro una tímida sonrisa. Una sonrisa. Una de verdad.

Y desde aquel día, nada había sido lo mismo. Desde aquella sonrisa, muchas otras llegaron. Cada vez más brillantes, cada vez más hermosas... Private conservaba en su memoria cada una de esas sonrisas, y ellas eran su tesoro. Todos le preguntaban por qué nunca perdía la alegría.

La respuesta era muy simple: le bastaba con traer a su mente alguna de aquellas sonrisas, y la tristeza se alejaba, tan lejos que se olvidaba de que existía.

Volvió a la realidad, con una sonrisa soñadora en el pico. La cena casi había terminado, y él aún tenía en su aleta aquella pieza de sushi. Rico lo observaba expectante, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, fingiendo morir de hambre. Private no pudo evitar reír, lanzando la pieza en la boca de Rico, quien le sonrió divertido. ¿Mejores amigos? ¡Eso era poco! Hermanos, era mejor.

—¡Pero miren qué hora es!—exclamó Skipper, observando el reloj de pared con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Es hora de dormir! ¡Mañana no habrá día libre, señores!

Rico se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta su litera, gritando mientras subía la escalera: _"¡Cama, camita!_". Skipper negó con la cabeza, sonriente, y también se dirigió a su propia litera. Se paró junto a la pared, frente al interruptor de la luz.

—¡Muevan esas patas, soldados!—ordenó a Kowalski y Private, quienes seguían a la mesa, cada uno en su mente—. ¡Las luces se apagan en 2 minutos exactamente! ¡Ya, ya, ya!

Kowalski fue el primero en levantarse, ignorando a su compañero y arrastrando los pies hacia su litera. Private no dejó que su sonrisa se quebrantara. Sabía que el científico estaba enfadado por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. O al menos, esa era su teoría.

Cuando todos sus soldados estaban en su correspondiente litera, Skipper apagó la luz y subió la escalera hasta su propio lecho.

Private abrazó a su lunacornio morado, mientras metía su aleta bajo su almohada, sacando de allí su deleite personal: un Winky. Era parte de su rutina: todas las noches, cuando estaba seguro de que todos dormían, tomaba un Winky y lo disfrutaba silenciosamente.

Sin embargo, oyó un pudo sentir que alguien bajaba la escalera de las literas y se acercaba a él. Rápidamente escondió el Winky y fingió dormir profundamente, abrazado a su lunacornio contra su pecho.

Kowalski observó al niño detenidamente, buscando la mínima señal de que estuviera despierto. Finalmente, se dirigió otra vez a su laboratorio, seguro de que el muchacho estaba descansando tranquilamente.

Dejó la puerta del laboratorio abierta; al fin y al cabo: ¿quién iría a interrumpirlo? Se sentó en el suelo y recostó su espalda contra la pared. Cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Había una pregunta que le revoloteaba en la mente desde la mañana de aquel día. Era, en su opinión una pregunta tonta, pues no podía creer que un tema de_ tan poca_ importancia le quitara el sueño de aquella forma.

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Sí, esa era la pregunta. Kowalski creía saberlo, pues él _amaba_ a Doris. Y Doris NO lo amaba a él. Eso, estaba más que claro. No obstante, su pregunta no hacía referencia a una definición de amor. Él quería saber que se sentía ser amado. Aunque sea una vez. Aunque fuera mentira.

Una lagrima solitaria escapó de sus párpados. Nadie lo amaba y nadie lo amaría. _¿Por qué?_ Ya quisiera saberlo. Era devastador, saber que nunca lo habían amado en su miserable vida.

Jamás.

Sin poder evitarlo, estalló en llanto. Cubrió su rostro con sus aletas, mientras sollozaba furiosamente en aquel rincón olvidado.

—¿K-Kowalski?

El científico reaccionó casi a la defensiva, levantando la vista mientras sus ojos eran nacimiento de una cascada. Frente a él, Private lo observaba con los ojos húmedos. No supo por qué, ni siquiera supo cómo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, abrazaba a Private por la cintura y enterraba el rostro en su pecho.

Private no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo para poder reconfortarlo. Lo acercó más a él, cuidando de no molestarlo, sólo para acariciarle la espalda en forma de consuelo.

—Shh... tranquilo, aquí estoy...—le susurró, de forma dulce y relajada

Kowalski continuó desahogándose unos minutos más, en los cuales los dos permanecieron en completo silencio, sólo escuchando los latidos rítmicos de sus corazones, que iban a la par. Paulatinamente los sollozos se fueron apaciguando y la respiración del científico volvía a la normalidad.

Se apartó de Private con lentitud y suspiró. Private le tendió las aletas y le ayudó a levantarse. Cuando estuvo de pie, Kowalski no pudo hacer más que evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el niño. No obstante, Private buscaba desesperadamente verlo a los ojos.

—Kowalski, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea... ¿cierto?—preguntó entre susurros, aún sin soltar a su acompañante

Kowalski asintió vagamente, aunque tenía la vista fija en un punto inexistente por encima de Private. El niño frunció el ceño al no obtener una respuesta verbal, por lo que continuó:

—¿Por qué estabas tan angustiado?

El científico negó con la cabeza, suspirando hondo mientras soltaba las aletas del niño. Sabía que Private era el más indicado para hablar de eso (¿quién mejor que él en temas del corazón?), pero no sabía ni por donde empezar.

—He estado pensando... y me di cuenta de algo...—comenzó a explicar Kowalski, ahora viendo el techo con nerviosismo—. Yo... yo nunca...

—¿Tú nunca...?—Private lo instó a continuar, pues los nervios lo tenían con las _"plumas de punta"_.

—¡Yo nunca fui amado! ¡Nadie me ama!—estalló el científico, cerrando los ojos con furia—. Sólo quería saber... aunque sea una vez... como se siente el amor...

Private pudo sentir como un calor inesperado le cubría las mejillas, y sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. ¿Eso era todo? Sintió algo de calma al asimilar que no era nada grave, pues el pinguino más alto estaba muy equivocado en sus afirmaciones. Él si era amado... tal vez, más de lo que se pudiera demostrar con palabras.

—Kowalski...—susurró el niño, sonriendo un poco—. Mírame, por favor.

El más alto se rehusó por un instante, pero no pudo evitar bajar la vista hasta su acompañante. Se arrepintió mucho de haberlo hecho. Los ojos azul cielo de Private ahora brillaban de una manera especial, tan especial que Kowalski podía jurar que algo bueno vendría. No estaba muy equivocado.

Private tomó las aletas de Kowalski entre las suyas y lo vio directamente a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho antes. Nadie podría haber preparado a Kowalski para lo siguiente.

—Te amo, Kowalski.

El científico abrió sus ojos azul océano de forma desorbitada, mientras un fuerte sonrojo se hacía presente en su rostro. Intento ignorar una extraña sensación en su estómago, un cosquilleo placentero que lo sorprendió gratamente. Era una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera con Doris. Doris... _¿quién es Doris? _La verdad, no tenía ni idea. Tampoco le importaba.

—Puedes sentirlo, ¿cierto?—le preguntó Private, sonriendo dulcemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad—. Ese cosquilleo...

Kowalski asintió, aún inundado de aquella sensación que de a poco (y para su pesar) lo iba abandonando. Cuando ya no pudo sentirlo, se dio cuenta de lo valioso que era aquello. Otro hecho que lo confirmaba: Private era un maestro con el corazón.

—Bueno, Kowalski, así se siente el amor—confirmó el niño, soltándolo de una vez e intentando actuar con normalidad—. Espero que te haya ayudado...

—No lo dudes—aseguró el científico, asintiendo otra vez—. Muchas gracias.

—¡No hay problema!—exclamó Private, alegremente, para luego retirarse de allí con sus clásicos bamboleos

Estaba justo en la puerta, cuando...

—¡Private!

—Dime, Kowalski.

—Dulces sueños.

Private soltó una risita, pero asintió al susurrar: "_Dulces sueños a ti_".

Kowalski sólo pudo sonreír, mientras el niño lo dejaba a solas. Ya no sentía angustia, ni dolor. Ni siquiera había rastro de estos en él. Ahora lo sabía.

Él había sido amado. Aunque sea una vez. Aunque fuera mentira...

¿...o no?

* * *

¡Hola, gente que está leyendo esto! Quiero agradecer enormemente a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un valioso review. Sí, valioso porque me hace sentir bien recibir un cumplido, o bien, una crítica.

Por eso, les responderé, como debe ser:

**PentypusKoop:** _¡Hola! __Sí, amo el yaoi y veía que hacía falta un poco en este fandom._ _Entonces me dije: ¿por qué no?_ _Así empezó esto XD ¡Me alegra mucho saber que seguirás esta historia!_ _Espero no defraudarte con los caminos que tomará el fic._ _¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Angelofdeath241107**: _¡Hola!_ _¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado!_ _Ah, y me había olvidado de agradecerte por el Watch en DeviantArt, así que ¡gracias!_ _Espero que te haya gustado este cap, ¡gracias por tu review!_

**Skipper7098**: ¡_Hola_! _Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes._ _¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Thedoregirl**: ¡_Hola_! _Kovate también es mi pareja favorita *¬* Espero de corazón que te guste este cap, ¡gracias por tu review!_

Y a aquellos que leyeron, pero no dejaron review, de todas formas gracias.

Quiero aclarar una cosa. Como habrán notado, en este capítulo Rico "habla" con fluidez. Pues no, no habla. Lo que hace es gruñir y murmurar (como en la serie) pero yo lo escribo _así _para que ustedes lo entiendan mejor, ¿sí?

Algo más. X (me pidió que no develara su identidad ¬¬'') me preguntó lo siguiente por PM: "habrá lemon en este fic?". Bueno, X, si estás leyendo esto ya sabes la respuesta XD, pero para que todos sepan: la respuesta es SÍ. Pero será en capítulos muy lejanos, nada muy explícito y yo les advertiré cuando ocurra para que no lo lean si no les gusta. Ah, y pondré en fic en Rated: M cuando sea necesario.

También me preguntó: "habra mpreg? di que shi, por faaa!" (se los escribo textual, YO NO ESCRIBO ASÍ). La respuesta es: TAL VEZ. Aún no lo sé, puede que sí... puede que no... ¡no lo sé!

Ah. Otra cosita más (XD): ¿tienen cuenta en DeviantArt? ¿Cuál es? La mía es **KovatePrivalski97**. ¡Búsquenme! Y dejen sus cuentas, así les doy Watch ;)

En fin, creo que eso es todo.

Ya saben, si les gustó este cap, dejen un review. Y si no les gustó, también pueden dejar uno, ¿qué les cuesta? :D

Me despido, nos leemos.

_-*-_-*-_Love Is Toxic, Baby._-*-_-*-_


	3. Incidentes Afortunados

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darnell. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Capitulo 3: Incidentes Afortunados

―_¡Por favor!_

―Rico, ¡no pasó nada!

―_¡Oh, vamos!_

Private negó con la cabeza por milésima vez, aunque la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro contrastaba con su gesto. Rico frunció el ceño, falsamente enfurruñado.

―_¡Cuéntame!_

―No.

―_¡Ah, ¿por qué?!_

El niño se echó a reír a carcajadas, mientras el psicópata lo observaba con una sonrisa. Los dos se encontraban en la base, sentados a la mesa y jugando cartas. Claro que lo que menos hacían era jugar cartas, si no que cotilleaban alegremente mientras Kowalski y Skipper charlaban en el laboratorio.

―Bueno, está bien―concedió Private, sonriente, logrando que Rico soltara las cartas y aplaudiera alegremente. Private adquirió un tono de voz casi inaudible, por lo que Rico acercó su rostro al del niño para oírlo mejor―. Ayer, Kowalski se levantó a mitad de la noche, se fue a su laboratorio. Yo estaba despierto, y a los pocos minutos oí sonidos extraños, como sollozos. Me levanté y entré al laboratorio. ¡Kowalski estaba llorando! Me abrazó (¡sí, me abrazó a mí!), y me contó que... a él nadie lo amaba.

―_Eso es mentira_―señaló Rico, quien ahora apoyaba la cabeza en sus aletas, muy interesado en el relato

―Lo sé... por eso se lo dije―admitió Private, haciendo que el psicópata abriera grande los ojos―. Le dije... que lo amo.

―_¡No! ¡¿En serio?!_―exclamó su amigo, tapando su pico con las aletas mientras sonreía abiertamente

―¡Sí! Pero...―al pronunciar esa palabra, el semblante de Private se entristeció notoriamente. Rico hizo una mueca―... él cree que es mentira. Cree que... en realidad no es cierto.

Se formó un pequeño silencio, en el cual Private suspiró hondo mientras Rico negaba con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

―_Di la verdad_―gruñó, encogiendo sus hombros

―¡No, claro que no!―murmuró Private, negando tristemente―. Él ama a Doris...

Rico chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, para luego mascullar por lo bajo:

―_Esa _z_orra..._

―No, no es una zorra―aclaró Private, y a Rico le pareció extraña la sonrisa que llevaba―. Es una delfín.

Rico se quedó viéndolo fijo, pero no tardó más de unos segundos en estallar a carcajadas, golpeando la mesa con su aleta ante aquel mal chiste. Private también rió, pero no de su chiste, sino de la risa de su compañero. Estuvieron así largo rato, cinco minutos, diez minutos, hasta que Rico cayó de espaldas y se retorció en el suelo, aún riendo.

Alguien aclaró su garganta, y los dos soldados giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta del laboratorio. Allí, Skipper los observaba con las aletas en la cintura y las cejas arqueadas. Detrás de él, Kowalski también los miraba, pero estaba de aletas cruzadas y parecía un poco confundido.

―Rico, ¿qué haces en el suelo?―preguntó Skipper, con una sonrisa torcida―. ¿Estás _taaaaan_ cansado?

Private tragó saliva, pero Rico se carcajeó un poco más, negando con la cabeza. Se levantó de un salto, y murmuró: "_No, señor..._", guiñándole un ojo a su capitán. Private abrió los ojos como platos al notar el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Skipper, quien enseguida apartó la vista.

―El zoológico abrirá en media hora, hasta entonces...―pero antes de que el líder pudiera continuar, oyeron un grito lejano:

―¡AYUDA, MONJITAS! ¡AYUDEN A SU REY!

Skipper gruñó molesto, mientras los cuatro pinguinos se miraban entre sí. Luego de un suspiro grupal, el equipo salió del cuartel velozmente. Se deslizaron hacia el habitad de los lemures, con mala gana, pues el auto-denominado Rey tenía aproximadamente millones de emergencias al día.

Al llegar, pudieron ver a Julien muy tranquilo en su trono, y a Maurice observando la profundidad de un hoyo en el suelo.

―¿Cola anillada?―preguntó Skipper, cruzándose de aletas―. ¿Para esto nos llamaste?

Julien se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, antes de señalar a Maurice. El lémur regordete parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de los pinguinos, porque se alejó del agujero y se acercó a ellos.

―Skipper―comenzó el Aye-Aye, haciendo que el líder le dedicara toda su atención; aquel lémur no lo llamaba por su nombre si no era algo importante―. Es Mort. Al rey se le ha resbalado un mango hasta aquel hoyo, y él se lanzó a buscarlo. El problema es que no sé como sacarlo. ¡Ayudame, por favor, ahí abajo está el sistema eléctrico, y...!

Maurice no pudo continuar, de sólo imaginarse lo que ocurriría. Skipper asintió y se dio media vuelta hacia su equipo.

―Ya lo oyeron, muchachos―les habló, con las aletas en la espalda―. ¡Kowalski, opciones!

El aludido iba a comenzar a hablar, pero fue empujado a un lado por Rico, quien alzaba la aleta y murmuraba: "_¡Yo, yo!_".

―Está bien, Rico, dime tus opciones―concedió Skipper, observándolo con interés

Rico se quedó viéndolo fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente formó una sonrisa nerviosa y susurró: "_Las olvidé..._"

Skipper gruñó, pero se volvió rápidamente a Kowalski, quien ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y las aletas cruzadas.

―Lo lamento, Skipper, pero _alguien_ me empujó...―masculló, mirando a Rico de forma significativa―... y también las olvidé.

―¡No puede ser!―gritó Skipper, exasperado, y justo en ese momento pudieron escuchar la infantil voz de Mort canturrear:

―¡Guau, cuántos colores! ¡Tocaré este!

Del agujero salieron chispas brillantes y era evidente que el pequeño lémur no la estaba pasando bien. El rey Julien se sobresaltó, y aunque intentó ocultarlo, se alarmó de forma lógica.

―¡MORT!―exclamó Maurice, con preocupación paternal. Se volvió hacia los pinguinos con el ceño fruncido―. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no harán nada?!

El equipo de aves se observó entre sí, y por primera vez en todo su tiempo juntos, ninguno supo que hacer. Las luces se apagaron, y pudieron oír a Mort reír alegremente desde aquel hoyo, mientras se preguntaba: "_¿Ahora cuál tocaré?_". Aún sabiendo que Mort no sentía dolor debido a su extrema ignorancia***, no podían dejarlo ahí. Fue cuando Rico sonrió, regurgitó una cuerda y tomó a Private de la aleta de forma repentina.

El resto del equipo lo observó atentamente. Rico amarró a Private por la cintura con la cuerda, se dirigió con él hasta el agujero, y sin previo aviso, lo empujó hacia adentro.

―¡PRIVATE!―está vez fue turno de Kowalski para gritar, sólo que él lo hizo al mejor estilo niñita

―¡Kowalski, guardate esos gritos de colegiala!―reclamó Skipper, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Y tú qué crees que haces, Rico?

Rico lo ignoró olímpicamente, manteniendo firme la cuerda que sostenía al más joven, y gritó al agujero: _¿Me oyes?_ Suspirando aliviados, Skipper y Kowalski pudieron escuchar a Private responder:

―Ehm... ¡sí!

―_¡Ta-dah!_―celebró Rico, sonriente―. _¡Agarra al lémur!_

―Es que... no lo alcanzo―admitió Private―. La soga es demasiado corta.

Rico se lo pensó unos segundos, y luego captó la mirada de Kowalski. Le sonrió de forma maligna cuando una idea le cruzó la mente. Otra vez de improviso, Rico soltó la soga. Obviamente, Private cayó al fondo del abismo.

―¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS...?!―gritó Kowalski, corriendo hacia Rico―. ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!

―_Upss.._.―susurró Rico, pero su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección

―¡Estoy bien!―oyeron la voz de Private, desde el fondo del agujero―. ¡Y tengo a Mort!

―¡Muy bien, joven Private!―exclamó Skipper, acercándose hacia ellos-. No te preocupes, ¡te sacaremos de ahí! ¡RICO!―el aludido regurgitó un casco para minero (con una linterna incorporada) y una soga más larga.

Kowalski seguía enfadado, por lo que no se enteró de que lo estaban amarrando por la cintura y colocando el casco, hasta que fue empujado hacia lo hondo de aquel agujero. Se sintió caer aproximadamente tres metros hacia abajo, hasta que la cuerda lo detuvo y se quedó en vilo.

―¿Puedes oírme, soldado?―ahora pudo escuchar, muy lejana, la voz de Skipper

―¡Sí, sí puedo!―respondió el científico, encendiendo la linterna del casco para interrumpir la intensa oscuridad

Pudo ver entonces a Private sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, abrazando contra sí a Mort, y otra vez, le recordó a una madre abrazando a su hijo. Kowalski sonrió de forma involuntaria ante aquella imagen, pero negó con la cabeza al instante cuando Private abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verlo.

―¡Kowalski!―exclamó el niño, más alegre que aliviado

―Ven aquí―le pidió el científico, estirando las aletas hacia él

―¡Síííí!―canturreó Mort, saltando sobre Kowalski con gran felicidad

Private se levantó, acercándose a su compañero. Pronto se vio envuelto en sus aletas y cargado en el aire. El niño no pudo más que mantener su rostro en las sombras, para así ocultar el tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Se sorprendió al ver la enorme sonrisa de suficiencia que llevaba Kowalski, y por un segundo temió que le leyera la mente.

―¡Ya lo tengo!―avisó Kowalski, y enseguida sintieron como la soga comenzaba a subirlos

Pronto pudieron ver cada vez más cerca a Skipper y Rico, que observaban hacia el interior del agujero mientras el psicópata seguía tirando de la soga. Cuando hubo terminado, dio un fuerte tirón y los tres animales salieron volando de allí.

―¡Mort!―Maurice corrió para abrazar al pequeño lémur ratón, quien parecía sorprendido mientras susurraba: _"Habían muchos colores allá abajo..."_

Skipper y Rico se acercaron a sus dos compañeros, quienes aún estaban en el suelo luego de la caída. Se pararon en seco ante la escena que encontraron: los dos pinguinos se encontraban en el césped, con Kowalski firmemente sujeto a la cintura de Private.

―_Ehm... ¿están bien?_―preguntó Rico, sonriendo de forma pícara al ver la expresión abochornada de Private

―¡Oh, sí, perfectamente!―respondió Kowalski, pero aún así no soltó a su compañero

―Kowalski, ¿podrías devolverle a Private su cintura...―consultó Skipper, arqueando las cejas―... Y EL RESTO DE SU CUERPO?

Kowalski frunció el ceño con confusión, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de la situación y sus mejillas se encendieron. Le dedicó una mirada veloz a Private, pero este tenía el rostro contra el césped, escondiendo la vergüenza que sentía. Rápidamente se levantó, y ayudó al niño a hacer lo propio, los dos sin mirarse a la cara.

―Buen trabajo, muchachos―reconoció Skipper, observando de soslayo a Julien, quien se había bajado del trono y se acercaba tímidamente a los otros dos lemures―. Nuestro trabajo aquí acabó. ¡A casa, ahora!

Los cuatro pinguinos se deslizaron de vuelta a su habitad, donde se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones y alzaron las aletas, saludando a los visitantes que entrarían en (exactamente) 30 segundos.

Mientras saludaba a los humanos que los observaban, Kowalski decidió dedicar aquel tiempo que estaría meciendo su aleta como un papanatas, en algo más importante. Importante como la misión que Skipper y él debían llevar adelante.

Recordó cómo aquella mañana, Skipper lo había arrastrado (literalmente) hasta el laboratorio, mientras Private y Rico comenzaban una partida de cartas. Kowalski estaba soñoliento puesto que acababa de despertar, en contraste, Skipper estaba más ávido que nunca.

―Kowalski...―lo llamó, pero el pinguino más alto se iba durmiendo en pie―. ¡KOWALSKI!

Un aletazo en su mejilla derecha lo hizo despertar del todo. Sacudió la cabeza con aturdimiento y se acarició la adolorida mejilla.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso?―le preguntó a su capitán, frunciendo el ceño

―Te necesito alerta, soldado―aclaró Skipper, ahora poniendo sus aletas en la espalda―. Tenemos una nueva operación entre manos...

―¿Ah, sí? Bueno, entonces deberíamos decirle a los demás...―Kowalski no pudo continuar porque Skipper fue más rápido

―¡NO! Ésta misión, Kowalski, es sólo nuestra...

―¿N-nuestra?

―Así es. Tuya y mía.

Kowalski intentó disimular una mueca de disgusto y negó levemente con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué "sólo nuestra"?―preguntó, alzando una ceja con escepticismo

―Porque se trata de ayudar a nuestros compañeros―aclaró Skipper, poniendo los ojos en blanco con exasperación―. Kowalski, ¿has notado algún comportamiento _extraño_ en Rico y Private, últimamente?

―Bueno... ahora que lo mencionas...―pensó Kowalski, recordando lo que había ocurrido la mañana anterior

―¡Exacto! Lloriqueos, celos infundados, insubordinaciones, y bla, bla, bla―se explayó el capitán, moviendo su aleta derecha en círculos mientras hablaba―. Son síntomas de algo mucho peor que cualquier herida de guerra...―luego de hacer lo que él llamaba una "pausa dramática", continuó―... ¡un mal de amor!

―Sí, sí, las pruebas lo indican, pero...―objetó el teniente, ahora comenzando a caminar de aquí para allá― ¿qué haremos para ayudarlos?

―¡Ajá! Ahí es donde empieza la primera fase: encontrar al maldito desgraciado que les hizo daño...―masculló Skipper, frunciendo el ceño de sólo pensar qué le haría a aquel patán

Kowalski se quedó viendo la nada, pensativo, mientras Skipper lo observaba atentamente. Finalmente, el líder volvió a hablar:

―Yo me encargaré de Rico.

El científico le dedicó una mirada traviesa mientra asentía efusivamente. Sabía que diría eso, y él agradecía que lo hiciera.

―Pues... supongo que me encargaré de Private...―acotó Kowalski, sonando irónico ante aquello

―¡Pues bien!―exclamó Skipper, abriendo la puerta del laboratorio

Al mirar hacia afuera, pudo ver a los dos soldados restantes reír a carcajadas, y a Rico caer de espaldas entre risas. Skipper sonrió un poco, mientras Kowalski se cruzaba de aletas.

El líder sólo agregó una cosa:

―Comencemos la Operación: Corazones Rotos...

* * *

¡Hola, gente bella! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, por aquí les dejo el capitulo 3. Agradezco a las personas sensualonas que me han dejado reviews. ¡Gracias! Y a aquellos que no... bueno, ya qué, gracias por leer. XD

Aquí les respondo:

**Karla-20:** _¡Hola, hermanita mía! :3 Sé que no te gustan este tipo de historias, pero aún así me __diste tu apoyo. ¡Te amo, ponicornia! Sí, nuestros idiotas favoritos siempre me inspiran *0*. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Angelofdeath241107:** _¡Hola! Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el cap. Espero que este te guste aún más. ;) ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Thedoregirl:** _¡Hola! El "Te amo" de Private... ¡fue más real que cualquier otro! :3 Ah, y no te preocupes por sonar pervertida, tu servidora (YO) es la reina de la perversión... muajajajajaja XD Espero que este cap te guste. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Ringo-Tensai:** _¡Hola! Awww, esa es una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho :3 . Bueno, pues si querías leer más, ¡aquí lo tienes! Espero y te guste. ¡Gracias por tu review! _

**PentypusKoop:** _¡Hola! Sí, Kowalski no es bueno con el rollo sentimental, pero se las va a ingeniar, confía en mí ;) ¡Qué bueno que amaste el cap anterior! Y el lemon... pues espero no traumarte cuando llegue XD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Skipper7098:** _¡Hola! ¡Aquí está, aquí está, aquí está, aquí está, aquí está! XD Aquí tienes, nuevo cap. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

*** _**En el episodio Operación: Aguijón, Kowalski deja claro que Mort no siente dolor debido a su extrema ingenuidad (o estupidez, para ser más claros).**_

Cosita chiquitita para aclarar: X (sí, el mismo X de antes), quiere lemon. Pero lo quiere YA. Ya se lo aclaré, pero también lo diré al público (no me gusta "sólo por PM" ¬¬). El lemon vendrá recién en el capítulo 17, aproximadamente, o tal vez más tarde.

Ah, sí, este fic tendrá una longitud de (aproximadamente) 27 capítulos, y un epilogo. O más corto. O más largo. Depende.

Ahorita me tengo que ir, mi mamá quiere que apague la PC. D:

Recuerden, mi cuenta en DeviantArt es **KovatePrivalski97**. ¡Búsquenme!

También recuerden dejar reviews, de verdad, valen oro.

Una preguntita, sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuál es el mejor fic de POM que han leído hasta ahora? Pues en mi opinión, el mejor fic de POM es **Salvando a un Soldado**, de **Zyar**. ¿Y para ustedes, cuál es el mejor?

Bueh, ahora, sí, chaito.

_-*-_-*-_Love Is Toxic, Baby._-*-_-*-_


	4. Operación: Corazones Rotos

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darnell. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Capitulo 4: Operación: Corazones Rotos

No sabía que hacer. Él. No sabía _nada_.

¿Cómo averiguar algo, cuando nadie coopera? ¿Cómo llevar adelante aquella misión, si su objetivo se veía cada vez más lejos?

Suspiró otra vez, pero esta vez más profundo. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Skipper le había asignado aquella misión, y no había tenido ni una oportunidad de entablar conversación con Private. Siempre que conseguía acercarse al niño a una distancia favorable, ocurría algo.

O Rico se lo llevaba lejos.

O al Rey Julien se le rompía una uña.

O simplemente se le quedaba la mente en blanco, y no sabía que decir.

―No, no sé que hacer.

Skipper levantó la vista al escucharlo hablar. Ambos, sentados a la mesa luego de que Private y Rico se fueran a dormir, habían permanecido en silencio.

―¿Ah, no?―preguntó su capitán, observándolo con un deje de decepción―. ¿Y cómo piensas ayudar a Private, entonces?

―No lo sé―repitió Kowalski, frunciendo en ceño con frustración―. He pensado en mil maneras... ¡pero nada bueno!

―Kowalski, ¿qué pasó hace unos días?―interrogó el líder, terminando de doblar un papel sobre la mesa―. ¿Qué es eso de lo que tanto se reían Rico y Private, algunas mañanas atrás?

El científico sintió un intenso ardor en las mejillas. ¿Y ahora, qué iba a hacer? Si era sincero, Skipper consideraría aquel comportamiento como inapropiado. Y si mentía... ¿qué iba a inventar?

―Bueno...―Kowalski comenzó a estrujarse las aletas, con nerviosismo―-. Pues... pues... Private... _meenseñosobreelamor..._

―¡¿QUÉ?!―exclamó Skipper, para luego darse cuenta de que podría despertar a los demás―. ¡Habla más despacio, soldado!

―Me-enseñó-sobre-el-amor―recitó Kowalski, haciendo una pausa con cada palabra―. Me ayudó con unos temas sentimentales.

―Temas sentimentales, ¿eh?―canturreó el capitán, guiñándole un ojo con picardía―. Entonces no entiendo... ¿cómo no sabes que hacer?

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Qué no es obvio?

―¡Obviamente no!

Skipper se golpeó la cara con la aleta, negando con la cabeza. ¿Y Kowalski era el inteligente? Comenzaba a dudarlo.

―Sigue por el mismo camino, soldado―le sugirió el más bajo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba y tomaba el papel que había doblado cuidadosamente―. Sabes que con Private cualquier cosa cursi servirá.

Kowalski entrecerró sus ojos color océano, observando a su capitán pegar el papel justo al lado de la litera de Rico. El científico creyó reconocer a lo lejos un dibujo del psicópata en la nota.

―No te atrevas a leerla―le advirtió Skipper, cuando se dio cuenta de que era observado―. Es parte de mi misión, no sé si entiendes...

―Por supuesto―suspiró Kowalski, bajando la vista al suelo

Skipper iba por lejos mucho más avanzado que él en aquella Operación tan especial. Se había dedicado a dejarle notas a Rico, obviamente sin dejar su nombre en ellas. Kowalski no tenía idea de que era lo que su líder le decía al psicópata en aquellas notas, pero podía notar como Rico formaba sonrisas alegres al leerlas, y hasta se sonrojaba en algunas ocasiones.

―Apagaré las luces, soldado―avisó Skipper, y Kowalski no tuvo opción más que dirigirse a su litera

Cuando la oscuridad invadió el cuartel, Kowalski cerró los ojos con firmeza, pensando en la sugerencia de su líder. Tal vez tenía razón. Quizá la mejor forma de encontrar la confianza de Private, era apelando a lo "cursi".

En el mejor de los escenarios, no sólo lograría sacarle el nombre de quien le hiciera sufrir.

También lo haría olvidarle por siempre.

―_**¡Gladys! ¡Viene Gladys!*****_

El grito emocionado de Private logró despertar del todo a Kowalski. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver al pequeño observar por el periscopio. Se sentó en su litera, sólo para escuchar una risita tonta en la litera debajo de la suya. Al echar un vistazo, descubrió a Rico leyendo la nota que estaba pegada en la pared.

Skipper sólo bebía de su taza de café con sardina, sonriendo al ver al psicópata arrancar la nota de la pared y guardarla disimuladamente bajo su almohada. Luego, se dirigió a Private, dejando su taza en la mesa.

―Ya saben que hacer, muchachos, vamos a impresionar a Gladys―les ordenó, observando a Kowalski caminar desanimado hasta la mesa―. ¿Te sientes bien, soldado?

―¿Eh? Sí, claro... no, en realidad no―admitió Kowalski, sentándose a la mesa y suspirando―. ¿Sería mucho pedir quedarme aquí por ahora?

―¿Estás enfermo?―intervino Private, acercándose a ellos―. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Skipper sonrió enormemente e iba a darle su permiso, pero Kowalski lo sorprendió al responder:

―No, no te preocupes. Estaré bien.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Claro.

Private le dedicó una mirada preocupada a Skipper, pero este sólo negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

―Quedate, Kowalski―le concedió, dirigiéndose a la salida con los otros tres soldados―. Mejorate.

Los tres salieron de allí y Kowalski dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa, insultándose a si mismo con fervor. ¡¿Por qué era tan estúpido?! Bueno, él no era estúpido, ¡se estaba transformando!

Había dejado pasar una oportunidad de oro. Golpeó su cabeza otra vez, ahora con un gruñido.

La soledad le duró muy poco. O más bien, nada. Una de las tantas puertas del cuartel se abrió, y por allí entraron tres fiesteros lemures.

―¡_Hooolaaa_, monjita inteligente!―saludó Julien, observando confundido al pinguino―. ¿Qué haces con la cabeza en la mesa?

―¿Qué hacen aquí?―preguntó Kowalski, levantando su cabeza y mirando al lemur con el ceño fruncido―. ¿No saben tocar?

―Pues no―respondió tranquilamente el Rey, dirigiéndose hasta el refrigerador de las aves―. Y sólo venía a tomar prestada un poco de comida... vino esa tal Gladys, ¡y nos dio comida para gatos! ¡OTRA VEZ!

―¡Sí! ¡Me gusta robar!―exclamó Mort, ahora muy entretenido mientras revisaba el refrigerador junto a Julien

Kowalski sintió ganas de echarlos, pero se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, ¿quién de su equipo iba a comerse un pastel de frutas? A ninguno le gustaba la fruta. Notó que el lemur restante no se encontraba husmeando en el refri, sino que se encontraba sentado a la mesa con expresión aburrida.

―¿No vas a robarnos tú también?―le preguntó el científico, cruzando las aletas

―No hoy, gracias―murmuró Maurice, riendo por lo bajo―. Me siento un poco culpable hurtándoles sus cosas.

―Guau, esa debe ser la primer frase decente que he oído de un lemur.

―Y ese debe ser el mejor halago que he recibido de un pinguino.

Los dos animales se observaron fijamente unos momentos, pero luego ambos se rieron a carcajadas. Luego de casi cinco minutos de risas ininterrumpidas, Maurice se aclaró la garganta, y observó a Kowalski con curiosidad.

―¿Qué te ocurre?―le preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo un poco al pinguino―. No quiero ser entrometido, pero soy buen consejero.

Kowalski le dedicó una mirada suspicaz, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. ¿Por qué no? Si Skipper no podía ofrecerle una respuesta directa, tal vez Maurice (en su opinión, el lemur más serio que conocía, y sólo conocía tres) pudiera ayudarlo un poco más.

―Dejame adivinar...―masculló el Aye-Aye, con la vista al techo mientras pensaba―. ¿Un dilema sentimental, tal vez?

―Sí...―asintió desganado el científico, otra vez golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa―. Necesito conquistar a alguien... bueno, no conquistar... bueno, sí... bueno, no... ¡bueno, no sé!

―¿La chica delfín? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba...?―intentó recordar Maurice

―Doris―aseguró Kowalski, y sintió que aquel nombre le quemaba la lengua―. Y no, no es ella.

―¿Quién, entonces?

―¡Confidencial!

Maurice resopló, mientras escuchaba la discusión que llevaban el Rey Julien y Mort.

―¡Deja ya el pastel, Mort! ¡Le pertenece al Rey!

―¡Sólo si me deja tocar sus _piiieees_!

―¡Acosador de pies! ¡Dame ese pastel!

Kowalski suspiró pesadamente, negando con la cabeza al escucharlos también. Se volvió al lemur gris y le dedicó una sonrisa apagada.

―No puedo decirte quién... porque ni yo lo sé―confesó, escondiendo el rostro entre las aletas―. Estoy tan confundido... no sé que hacer...

―Debe ser difícil para ti... quiero decir, eres un científico, y la ciencia niega la existencia del amor―aclaró Maurice, haciendo una mueca―. Tal vez suene como el cliché más antiguo, pero, ¿por qué no dejas que tu corazón te guíe?

―¿_Que mi corazón me guíe_?―repitió Kowalski, lanzando una risa sarcástica―. ¡El corazón es un músculo, no un GPS!

―¿Lo ves? No escuchas a tu corazón...

―Tal vez sea porque es lógicamente imposible que el corazón emita algún sonido...

―¡Ya basta! ¡Olvida todo lo que sabes! ¡¿Qué demonios SIENTES?!

Kowalski iba a responder, pero no supo que decir. Aquel lemur tenía toda la razón.

_¿Qué demonios sentía?_

¿Amaba a Doris? Un rotundo NO le brilló en la mente. No, ya no. ¿Por qué? Bueno, es bastante difícil amar a alguien que te ha lastimado tantas veces. Además, luego de que Private le demostrara como se sentía ser amado, se había dado cuenta de que Doris nunca lo había hecho sentir así.

Doris nunca le había regalado aquel placentero cosquilleo, que deseaba tanto volver a sentir.

Pero... eso significaba... no, claro que no.

Y luego... Private. ¿Que sentía por _él_? Si alguien más le obsequiaba un "Te amo", ¿sentiría aquel cosquilleo otra vez? ¿O sólo Private podría regalarle aquello?

Tantas preguntas... tan pocas respuestas.

―¿¡COLA ANILLADA!?

Kowalski se sobresaltó al escuchar a Skipper gritar de aquella forma. Levantó la vista y vio al resto de su equipo dentro del cuartel.

―¡_Hoña, mojita r'uñona_!―farfulló Julien, con la boca llena de pastel-. _¿'Ómo te va?_

―¿Qué haces comiendo nuestra comida?―reclamó Skipper, poniendo las aletas en la cintura―. ¡Eres un ladrón!

―¡Soy un Rey!

―¡Oh, sí, claro!

Rico observaba a los dos animales discutir, hasta que se hartó. Tomó a Julien por la cintura y lo lanzó fuera del cuartel. Lo mismo hizo con Mort, aunque este se fue gritando: "_¡Me gusta volaaar!_". Cuando fue a buscar al restante, no lo encontró.

―Me iré por mi cuenta, si no es mucha molestia―pidió Maurice, alejándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida―. Suerte, Kowalski.

Y sin más, también se retiró. Private, que había permanecido en silencio y escondiendo algo tras su espalda, frunció el ceño con confusión.

―¿_Suerte_?―repitió el niño, acercándose a la mesa entre bamboleos―. ¿Suerte para qué, Kowalski?

―No lo sé―mintió Kowalski, sonriendo débilmente―. ¿Qué escondes?

Private río de forma repentina, mostrándole a Kowalski lo que escondía tras sí mismo. Era un arenque ahumado.

―Lo guardé para ti―susurró, bajando la vista al piso de forma inocente―. Para que te sintieras mejor.

Private temió por un segundo parecer un idiota. Sin embargo, a Kowalski aquello le había parecido un gesto terriblemente tierno. Sonrió con confianza, tomando el arenque y dejandolo sobre la mesa.

―Muchas gracias―asintió, ganando una sonrisa alegre de parte del niño―. Me has hecho sentir mejor. Mucho mejor.

Private sólo soltó una risita tonta y se sentó a la mesa, justo frente a él. Kowalski lo observó por unos segundos, y Private le sostuvo la mirada. Cielo y océano se cruzaron en sus miradas, y los dos intentaron ignorar la chispa que se encendió en aquel instante. Kowalski no supo bien de dónde salió, pero una sonrisa sincera se pintó en su rostro. La sonrisa de Private no pudo ser más grande.

Al parecer, Skipper y Rico habían notado que estaban de sobra, por lo que el líder le señaló al psicópata la salida, y ambos se retiraron sigilosamente.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo?―preguntó el científico, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

―Claro-asintió el niño, aún sonriente―. Lo que quieras.

Kowalski se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. Si bien no sabía cuales eran las palabras exactas que debía utilizar, decidió hacerle caso al lémur que lo había aconsejado anteriormente: "_seguir su corazón_".

―Verás... ¿recuerdas lo que pasó... unas noches atrás?―consultó, atento a las reacciones del menor

―¿Cuándo te dije que te amo?―soltó el niño, y enseguida se tapó el pico con las aletas. Kowalski abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero Private supo corregirse―. Quiero decir... cuando... yo... sí, recuerdo.

El científico no pudo dejar de notar la forma en que Private evitaba constantemente no verlo a los ojos, claramente avergonzado.

―Private...

―Cuando me pongo nervioso, digo tonterías. Eso es todo.

―Pero...

―Eso es todo.

La determinación con que Private dijo esas palabras, logró traer a Kowalski al mundo real: el niño, ya no era tan _niño_. Contra todo pronóstico, aquello no lo disgustaba demasiado.

―Está bien, eso es todo―concedió Kowalski, asintiendo con una sonrisa torcida. Se puso en pie y se cruzó de aletas al continuar―. ¿Lo sentías en verdad? ¿O sólo me mentiste para hacerme sentir mejor?

Private se sintió desfallecer. Lo que más temía, ¡estaba ocurriendo! ¿Cómo no lo había previsto? Era obvio que esa pregunta llegaría, tarde o temprano. Tragó en seco y levantó la vista, para verlo a los ojos.

―¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Kowalski asintió de forma autómata, aunque se moría por gritarle que le respondiera de una vez. Observó al niño ponerse en pie, y acercarse a él sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Private posó su aleta derecha en la mejilla del más alto y le sonrió otra vez.

―¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo?―le sugirió, acariciando su mejilla suavemente―. Será más divertido.

Kowalski no pudo evitar la sorpresa que expresó su rostro al escuchar aquello. Private sonrió complacido antes de regalarle un inocente beso en la mejilla. Luego de eso, simplemente se retiró.

El científico estuvo en ese momento seguro de dos cosas.

Primero: Private definitivamente no era un niño, y le estaba proponiendo formar parte de un juego por completo impredecible.

Y segundo: Él estaba dispuesto a jugar bajo sus propias reglas, hasta el mismísimo final.

* * *

Ola, ke ase?

No, no, ¡sólo bromeaba! XD

¡Hola, _mis amados Fanguins_! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué cuentan?

Bueno, yo paso por aquí para dejarles el capítulo 4. Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado. Saben que me esfuerzo un montón escribiendo, para darles siempre lo mejor de mí. Por eso les pido de corazón que si ven alguna cosa mal, por favor me lo hagan saber, para así mejorar cada vez más.

Ahora, a responder reviews:

**Thedoregirl:** _Doris es una _zorralfín_ XD ¡Sííííí, larga vida al lemon! *O* La Reina de la Perversidad agradece tu fidelidad (?) Espero que este capitulo te guste ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Angelofdeath241107:** _¡Wiii, me alegra que te guste! Y yo tampoco leo muchos fics... soy más bien de escribirlos. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Ringo-Tensai:** _Espero haber saciado tu curiosidad (? Espero este cap sea de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Skipper7098:** _¡SDFGHJKLKJHGFDJKKJHVCXDFGHJK L! Morí de un paro cardíaco al leer que mi fic estaba entre tus favoritos. Y luego reviví para seguir escribiendo XD. Concuerdo contigo, me angustia un montón saber que **Zyar** no escribirá por un tiempo. Es, en mi opinión, una de las mejores autoras. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**PentypusKoop:** _Yo diría que sí, ¡pero el pobre Kow no sabe que hacer! :3 Es bueno saber que no te traumaré con el lemon, ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Demetria-Katniss:** _¡Yo también amo el yaoi! *W* Espero que este capitulo te guste también. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

_*****Gladys aparece por primera vez en el episodio "Instinto". Es una anciana que le lleva comida de contrabando a los animales del zoológico.**_

Quiero que sepan que mi intención es publicar cada diez días. El problema es que el 7 de marzo comienzo otra vez en la Secundaria (¡auch! :'c) y tendré poquito tiempo. Intentaré por todos los medios publicar en tiempo y forma, pues mi intensión es no defraudarlos.

En fin, me voy yendo.

¡Ah, recuerden, soy **KovatePrivalski97**, en DeviantArt!

Y también recuerden: **REVIEWS**. Buenos, malos, unicornios, ¡cualquier review sirve para mejorar!

Y otra cosa. Pronto comenzaré a publicar este mismo fic, pero en Inglés. Sé que no es relevante, pero creí que debían saberlo.

Ahora sí, nos leemos.

_-*-_-*-_Love Is Toxic, Baby._-*-_-*-_


	5. Palabras Mudas

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darnell. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Capitulo 5: Palabras Mudas

―¡Quiero tres vueltas al zoológico! ¡YA, YA, YA!

Al volante, Kowalski maniobraba con bastante dificultad. ¡A buena hora se le ocurría a Skipper ponerles entrenamiento! Era medianoche, y los soldados tuvieron que levantarse, salir fuera de su cálido hábitat y conducir el auto para mejorar sus habilidades.

Skipper había estado muy distante y malhumorado aquellos días. Podía sentirse en el aire la tensión, y todos sabían que algo grande ocurriría pronto.

El auto derrapó en el mismo instante en que Kowalski casi se rinde en los brazos de Morfeo. Rápidamente giró el volante y frenó enseguida. No podía seguir, estaba a punto de dormirse y sería un acto suicida conducir dormido.

Pudo oír a su líder deslizarse hasta su posición.

―¿Qué significa esto, Kowalski?―reclamó Skipper, parándose con las aletas cruzadas―. ¿Una insubordinación?

―Skipper...―murmuró Kowalski, levantando vagamente la vista―. Los demás ya se fueron a la cama...

―Los demás acabaron su entrenamiento.

―Pero...

―Tú no.

―Yo...

―¡Entrena, es una orden!

Kowalski frunció el ceño y se bajó del auto. Skipper lo siguió con la mirada.

―No.

―¿Qué?

―No entrenaré. No a estas horas.

El científico no perdió el tiempo y se deslizó hasta su hábitat. Se metió en el cuartel y descubrió a Private y Rico sentados a la mesa, charlando. Al parecer, no habían notado su presencia.

―¿Y... lo harás ahora?―preguntó Private, con expresión preocupada

Kowalski pudo notar como un ligero temblor recorría al psicópata, pero éste asintió fervientemente. Notó también que Rico llevaba en sus aletas un montón de papeles, que abrazaba contra su pecho. El científico decidió aclarar la garganta para anunciar su presencia. Private se sobresaltó, pero Rico permaneció impertérrito.

―¿Acabaste tu entrenamiento?―susurró el niño, sólo para cortar aquel silencio

Justo cuando Kowalski iba a responder, el líder del escuadrón entró en el cuartel y tomó la palabra.

―No, no acabó. ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡También me dejó hablando solo, y tuve que guardar el auto!

El silencio se extendió por todos los rincones del lugar. Ninguno de los soldados se atrevía a mover un sólo músculo, y miraban fijamente a la nada. Skipper suspiró pesadamente, llevándose su aleta al puente de su pico, intentando tranquilizarse.

―A la cama, ahora―les ordenó luego de unos minutos―. Mañana hablaremos.

Kowalski respiró con tranquilidad y se apresuró hacia su litera. Al pasar a su lado, pudo oír a Private susurrarle:

―Dulces sueños.

El científico sonrió automáticamente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para dormir en paz. De un tiempo a esta parte, se había dado cuenta de _necesitaba_ escuchar al niño decirle aquello, para lograr conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

El más alto y el más pequeño ya estaban en sus literas, pero cierto psicópata actuaba más tímido de lo normal, y se había quedado parado justo donde estaba, sin mover un músculo. Su líder lo observó de lejos, sin decir nada.

Rico lanzó una mirada hacia las literas. Private fingía dormir profundamente, mientras que Kowalski sólo volteó su vista a la pared para no prestarle atención.

―Tengo que hablar... contigo_._

__ Skipper dio un respingo al escucharlo hablar. Nunca antes, había escuchado a Rico emitir algo más que gruñidos. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz.

―¿Conmigo?―preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta

Rico se dio media vuelta para mirarlo, asintiendo. Skipper asintió también, como dándole permiso para hablar. El pinguino del Mohawk señaló el laboratorio con su cabeza, y el líder lo siguió hasta allí. Apenas desaparecieron tras la puerta, Private abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

―¿Qué ocurre, soldado?―cuestionó Skipper, cuando se aseguró de que nadie los oiría

Rico no respondió enseguida, sino que dejó sobre la mesa los papeles que tan cariñosamente abrazaba contra él minutos atrás. Los esparció sobre la mesa, de forma que Skipper pudiera reconocerlos: eran sus notas diarias, aquellas en las que nunca dejó su nombre.

El psicópata le dedicó una mirada melancólica, al notar cómo su capitán se quedaba con la vista fija en aquellas notas.

―¿Eres tú?

Otra vez, hablando con claridad, hizo que Skipper respingara una vez más. El silencio se hizo presente mientras la tensión podía respirarse. El capitán pudo sentir un rubor intenso en sus mejillas, e intentó disimular cuando aclaró su garganta.

―¿Y... qué te hace pensar que soy yo?―preguntó, desviando la vista―. Pudo ser cualquiera...

―No fue Private, somos como hermanos―justificó Rico, cruzado de aletas―. Y Kowalski... no pudo ser él, ambos sabemos que no. Así que...

―¿Y los lémures? ¿Marlene? ¿Quién sea?

Rico resopló antes de tomar una nota al azar. La puso en alto, señalándole la firma.

―Caballero Bicolor―leyó, haciendo que Skipper diera un paso hacia atrás―. En todas firma el Caballero Bicolor. Marlene no es un caballero, y los lémures no son bicolores.

Otro silencio, esta vez, más intenso.

―Eres tú.

Esta vez no fue una pregunta, sino que una afirmación. Skipper bajó la vista hacia el suelo, suspirando pesadamente. Rico sonrió satisfecho, pensando que por fin lo admitiría. Dejó la nota sobre la mesa y atrajo a su líder contra él, atrapándolo en un abrazo que lo tomó con la guardia baja.

―Sé que eres tú―susurró, acariciándole la espalda mientras el capitán permanecía perplejo―. No tienes que avergonzarte.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Skipper por fin reaccionó. Intentó apartarse, pero las aletas de su acompañante lo apretaron de forma posesiva, y no pudo hacer más que devolverle el abrazo. Extrañamente, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, y sonrió tontamente.

Cuando por fin Rico rompió el abrazo, no hicieron nada más que mirarse a los ojos. Skipper sabía lo que ocurriría, y no estaba listo para eso. No _aún_.

Con una sonrisa, el psicópata deslizó sus aletas hasta la cintura de su líder y se inclinó sobre él, en busca de un ansiado beso. Sin embargo, Skipper posó las aletas sobre su pecho y lo apartó, sutilmente pero con firmeza.

―No.

―¿Eh?

―No aún, soldado. No creas que será tan fácil.

La confusión tomó lugar en el rostro de Rico y Skipper no pudo evitar reírse de su expresión. Cuando hubo parado de reír, le sonrió de forma traviesa.

―Además de que sigo siendo tu capitán y este comportamiento es inapropiado...―le recordó, haciendo que Rico pusiera los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza―. Me conoces bien... ¿en serio crees que lograrás someterme? ¿A mí?

Rico lanzó una risa socarrona, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero. Skipper pudo sentir la respiración del psicópata en su oído, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al escucharlo susurrar:

―Tú eres mío. Quieras o no.

Skipper zafó de su abrazo y se alejó de él, negando con la cabeza. Se dirigió hasta la puerta, y Rico se dedicó a juntar todas sus notas y apretarlas contra su pecho.

―Oh, sí, claro―murmuró sarcásticamente el capitán, negando con la cabeza―. Ahora a la cama, soldado.

―Espera―le pidió su subordinado y Skipper sólo lo miró interrogante―. ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer?

―Rico, eso no te lo puedo decir yo―Skipper se encogió de hombros con impotencia―. Y otra cosa, ¿desde cuando hablas... correctamente?

―Desde siempre―respondió Rico, encogiéndose de hombros―. Nunca necesité hablar en serio antes.

Skipper sólo asintió, sonriendo tranquilamente.

A fin de cuentas, las cosas no habían ido tan mal.

* * *

Kowalski no había logrado conciliar el sueño por quince minutos seguidos. Siempre despertaba de repente, desorientado y sin saber dónde estaba. Miraba a todas partes y volvía a cerrar los ojos, buscando desesperadamente un poco de descanso.

Y no lo encontró.

La mañana lo encontró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y unas ojeras enormes. Escuchó a lo lejos una voz femenina, por lo que agudizó el oído, mientras cerraba los ojos.

―Sólo voy a ir a visitarla―aclaraba Marlene, y Kowalski pudo imaginar como ponía los ojos en blanco―. Puede ser otra, y no ella...

―Estoy casi seguro de que es ella―aseguró Skipper, y el tono de su voz denotaba rencor―. Ella... no es buena, Marlene.

―¡Ni la conozco! ¡Yo juzgaré eso!

―¡No querrás conocerla!

―¡Quiero una amiga!

―¡Juntate con **Becky y Stacy*****!

La discusión continuaba y Kowalski comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿De quién rayos hablaban? Se rindió y abrió los ojos, sentándose en su litera. Su líder y la nutria continuaban enfrascados en su pelea, por lo que ni lo miraron. Observó a su alrededor, y pudo ver a Rico preparando café y a Private detrás de Skipper, con las aletas cruzadas como gesto de enfado.

Fue cuando el niño habló, cuando al científico se le cayó el mundo a los pies:

―Marlene, tú no sabes cuanto daño le hizo _esa_ a Kowalski...

Kowalski sintió su corazón detenerse. No habían dudas. Sólo había una respuesta y fue cómo un puñal enterrándose en su pecho.

Miles de dolorosos recuerdos.

Un sólo nombre.

Doris.

* * *

¡Hola, mis szdfghjklkjhgfd! ¿Cómo están? :D

Primero que nada, como se habrán dado cuenta, cambié mi nombre de usuario sólo para tener el mismo nombre que en DeviantArt. Soy la misma pinguina, con distintas plumas (?)

Y por aquí estoy, dejando el cap 5 de esta historia. Este cap fue más bien Skico... ¡pero me gustó como quedó! ¿Ustedes qué piensan? Espero que os guste, o que al menos les saque una bonita sonrisa ;)

De todas formas, el próximo capítulo tendrá muchísimo más Kovate... y una pizca maliciosa de Dorski XD

Lamento no haber cumplido (debí publicar el 11 de marzo) pero las clases en la Secu me tienen agobiada D: De todas formas, aquí tienen, disfrútenlo.

Ahora, ¡los reviews!

**Demetria-Katniss: **_Me alegra que te haya gustado... y Cabo... bueno, tenía que crecer algún día, ¿no? XD No te preocupes, no perderá su adorabilidad :3 ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Thedoregirl:** _Oh, sí, pasarán muchas cosas... cosas sucias... no sé si entiendes XD ¡Nah, mentira! Van a pasar muchas cosas, sí, especialmente ahora que llegó nuestra odiada delfinzorra D: ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Ringo-Tensai:** _¡Te hice sonreír, qué bueno! :D Y sobre el yaoi... yo no era aficionada en mis comienzos... ¡pero tienes razón! Los mejores fics que he leído son yaoi, salvo algunas excepciones (__**Salvando a un Soldado**__ y __**En la Guerra y en el Amor**__, ambos de _**Zyar**_). En fin, ¡gracias por tu review!_

**Angelofdeath241107**: _¡Me encanta leer que te gusta! De verdad, es un honor para mí, que a ti te guste. De nada por la aclaración, siempre aclaro algunos puntos para refrescar la memoria. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Piruru-Chan:** _¡Hola, y bienvenida a mi historia! ¡Tu fic, uno de mis favoritos! __**Sonámbulo**__, ¿cómo olvidarme de tu fic, si es tan perfecto? Es un honor enorme que tú sigas mi historia, y espero no defraudarte. ¡Mil gracias por tu review!_

**La Pingu98:** _¡Bienvenida a mi historia! Gracias por leer, aunque no te gusten las parejas. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, ¡gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

*****Becky y Stacy hacen su primera aparición en el episodio "Orgullo de Tejón". Son dos tejones hembras, que dicen ser primas de Marlene debido a su especie (nutria).**

Intentaré publicar otra vez dentro de diez días (sábado, 23 de marzo), pero recuerden, lo INTENTARÉ. La vida de estudiante de Secundaria es muy difícil (en serio lo es) T.T

Recuerden dejar su review con su valiosa opinión : ideas, sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas de muerte, _loquesea_, etc. XD

Y hasta aquí llego, que tengo mucho sueño, y mañana clases en la Secundaria :c

Nos leemos ;)

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	6. Promesa Sin Cumplir

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darnell. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Capitulo 6: Promesa sin cumplir

―¿Doris?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, con distintas expresiones. Kowalski bajó de su litera de un salto, y se cruzó de aletas. Si Doris estaba allí, ¿acaso no pensaban decirle nada?

―No sabemos si es ella―aclaró Skipper, suspirando con resignación―. Pero... tampoco es importante, ¿o sí?

El científico se mantuvo en silencio, con la vista fija en ninguna parte. Rico dejó lo que estaba haciendo y resopló; odiaba aquellos momentos en que nadie intervenía. Marlene era la única fuera de lugar, realmente no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Private suavizó su expresión de enfado. Sin darse cuenta, se estaba acercando al científico y lo miraba expectante. Éste parecía haberse quedado mudo para siempre.

―Kowalski...―susurró el niño, logrando que Kowalski lo observara.

―Estoy bien―aseguró, formando una pequeña sonrisa―. Sólo... estoy sorprendido.

―Iré a verla―anunció Marlene, ignorando la expresión de fastidio de Skipper―. ¿Quién me acompaña?

Skipper estaba decidido a echarla, y Rico ya se estaba preparando para lanzarla fuera del cuartel, pero una voz firme los interrumpió:

―Yo iré.

Todos se volvieron hacia él, y Private se sintió un poco intimidado. Eran muchas miradas sobre él, pero sólo atinó a hinchar el pecho y dirigirse hacia la nutria. Kowalski no tardó mucho en reaccionar.

―¿Tú?

―Yo.

―Pero... ¿por qué?

―¿Necesito _un_ motivo?

Kowalski resopló y se cruzó de aletas, arqueando las cejas. ¡No, no necesitaba _un_ motivo! ¡Necesitaba _miles_! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería conocer a _aquella_ delfín? ¿Por qué _él_?

Private lo ignoró y comenzó a subir las escaleras de la salida. Cuando estuvo afuera, le dedicó una mirada impaciente a Marlene. Ésta miró a las aves que se quedaban en el cuartel y se encogió de hombros, antes de seguir al niño.

Rápidamente **se deslizaron*** hasta el acuario, dónde se alojaban todos aquellos animales marinos. Nunca antes habían estado allí, y era un lugar enorme. En lugar de paredes, habían enormes piscinas, donde pulpos, medusas y muchos peces los observaban curiosos.

Luego de caminar bastante tiempo, tuvieron frente a ellos, finalmente, un delfín. Era muy hermosa, sus ojos celestes miraban a los dos animales con sorpresa.

Private se sintió ligeramente intimidado por su belleza. "Kowalski tiene buen gusto...", pensó amargamente, bajando la vista al suelo.

―¡Hola!―saludó la nutria, sonriente―. Soy Marlene, es un gusto.

―Hola... soy Doris―respondió la delfín con voz melodiosa, y Private cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Hasta su voz era bella! Aquello era el colmo―. El gusto es mío.

―Bueno... él es Private-―ontinuó Marlene, señalando al pinguino, que sólo asintió vagamente

―¿Private? Es un nombre extraño―aseguró Doris, entrecerrando los ojos―. ¿Es tu verdadero nombre?

―No―contestó el niño secamente―. Sólo es mi apodo.

Doris iba a continuar su investigación, pero la mirada del pinguino la cortó en seco. No parecía amigable, sino que todo lo contrario. Lo cual parecía extraño, ¿cuándo veías miradas envenenadas en rostros tan adorables?

Marlene continuó parloteando un poco más, e incluso le confesó a su nueva amiga (para horror de Private) que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por cierto lémur de cola anillada. Doris se vio tentada a contar sus propias aventuras amorosas, pero algo en la mirada del pequeño pinguino la hacía contenerse sin motivo aparente.

―¿En serio tienes que irte?―preguntó desanimada Doris, mientras Marlene asentía lentamente

―Sí. ¡Pero si ya ha pasado una hora!―sonrió la nutria, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Vienes conmigo, Private?

―Me quedaré un poco más―respondió el niño, aún con la vista fija en Doris.

Marlene volvió a despedirse y sin más se retiró. Un silencio incómodo se extendió en aquel acuario cuando la nutria por fin se fue. Pinguino y delfín sólo se miraban fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra. Doris no era tonta, y podía presentir que algo ocurriría.

El niño respiró hondo, y Doris supo que había llegado el momento.

―Doris, voy a ser directo―le advirtió Private, logrando que la delfín lo observara atentamente―. ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Kowalski?

―¿K-Kowalski? ¿Lo conoces?―cuestionó la delfín, sin poder contener la sorpresa

―Así es.

―¿Desde cuándo?

―Mucho tiempo.

―¿Dónde está él?

Private se cruzó de aletas y frunció el ceño. Al parecer, la delfín entendió que ella debía responder primero. Suspiró pesadamente y sonrió con suficiencia.

―Creo que eso no te incumbe―espetó, logrando que el ceño fruncido del pequeño pinguino se acentuara más al corregirla:

―Me incumbe, ¡claro que me incumbe! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque fui yo quien secó sus lagrimas! ¡Fui yo quien lo escuchó noches enteras! ¡Y fuiste tú la culpable! Ahora te pido, o más bien, TE EXIJO que me digas toda la verdad. Ahora mismo.

Se formó un silencio insoportable, que sólo evidenciaba la tensión que había en aquel momento. Luego de aquella catarata de reclamos, Doris no pudo más que intimidarse. Ese pinguino podía ser pequeñito y adorable, pero tenía un carácter de perros.

―Sí insistes de esa forma...―susurró Doris, suspirando otra vez―, creo que lo mejor es comenzar por el principio.

Y sin más comenzó a relatar, cual si fuera un cuento de hadas, aquella historia que Private había esperado tanto tiempo oír:

_Verás, conocí a Kowalski cuando los dos éramos muy jóvenes. Él apenas había conseguido sus plumas de adulto, y yo apenas me separaba de mi familia para nadar en solitario. Era un pinguino tranquilo, demasiado callado... socialmente incómodo, en resumen. Y yo era una chica alegre, divertida y decidida a regalarle un poco de felicidad..._

Private bufó con impaciencia, ¿acaso iba a contar también lo primero que se dijeron? ¿Lo felices que eran? ¿Acaso iba a restregárselo en la cara? No pudo seguir cavilando cuando Doris sonrió de forma tonta y continuó hablando:

_En fin, nos hicimos rápidamente amigos. Él no paraba de hablar de ciencia, y yo sólo lo escuchaba fascinada. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que decidimos que la amistad era un lazo muy débil para nosotros. Nos amábamos. Lo amé. Te juro que lo amé. Y él a mí._

―Está bien, entendí―interrumpió Private, visiblemente molesto ante aquellas palabras―. ¿Podrías dejar de irte por las ramas?

Doris lo miró con un poco de fastidio, pero decidió continuar para quitarse aquello de encima:

_Al poco tiempo, tuve que partir hacia el sur. ¿Por qué? Necesitaba otro aire. Le pedí, le supliqué a Kowalski que me acompañara, pero él se negó. Estaba en pleno entrenamiento militar, y no podía abandonar su sueño. Recuerdo perfectamente que él tampoco quería que yo abandonara el mío. Por eso, me dejó ir y seguir mi destino._

―_¿Prometes que regresarás?_

_Esas palabras jamás las olvidaré. Su tono de ilusión, de anhelo. Su mirada llena de amor._

―_Lo prometo._

_Mi voz sonó tan clara, tan segura... pero no regresé. Aún no sé porque no lo hice. Sólo sé que luego de llegar al Sur ya no quise volver. Y le fallé. Y nunca, jamás me perdonaré haberlo hecho..._

Doris lanzó un sonoro resoplido y su tristeza se hizo evidente. Private, por su parte, no cabía en sí de la rabia. ¡¿Quién se creía que era, para romperle el corazón de esa forma?! No se merecía ni una de esas amargas lagrimas...

―Por eso estoy aquí―saltó Doris, sobresaltando al pinguino―. Por que quiero volver a verlo, y perdirle disculpas. ¡Y me encuentro contigo! ¡Tú lo conoces! ¡Dime dónde está!

Private tragó saliva, de repente inundado de un pánico irracional. Si Kowalski volvía a ver a Doris, ¿querría estar con ella? ¿La perdonaría? No podía permitirse perderlo... ¡simplemente no podía! Pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas, por lo que debería decir la verdad... y dejar que él decidiera.

―Está aquí―respondió al fin, logrando que Doris riera con alegría―. En éste zoológico...

―¡No puede ser! ¡Es genial!―celebró la delfín, aplaudiendo con las aletas―. ¿Puedes decirle que venga a verme? ¿Por favor?

El niño juntó las aletas y suspiró profundamente, antes de asentir. Pero antes de que pudiera responder con palabras, notó como Doris apartaba la vista de él y la dirigía a un punto a sus espaldas, sonriendo. Al seguir su mirada, sintió que moriría ahí mismo.

―¿Kowalski?―preguntaron a coro, pinguino y delfín, el primero sorprendido y la segunda alegremente

La expresión seria y herida del científico fue capaz de borrar la estúpida sonrisa que llevaba Doris. Se acercó a ellos sin apartar sus ojos de los de la delfín, haciendo que ella se intimidara aún más. Private se quedó en silencio, sólo observándolos.

―Aquí estoy―habló el científico al fin, y su voz sonó bastante ronca. Luego, de la nada y con tono sarcástico, sonrió―. Te tardaste un poco en regresar, ¿no?

―Kowalski... lo siento tanto―Doris comenzó a balbucear sin sentido, y aunque estaba bajo el agua, pudieron notar que estaba llorando―. No sé que me pasó, ¡en serio! ¡Perdóname, por favor!

―Sólo dime por qué―exigió Kowalski, y Private no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta al oir su tono de voz―. Dime por qué, y lo olvidaré todo.

"_...y lo olvidaré todo."_ Aquellas palabras ahora sonaban como un eco en la mente del niño. ¿Olvidarlo todo? ¿Todo el dolor? ¿Todas las lagrimas? ¿Absolutamente _todo_?

―Yo... yo no sé por qué―respondió simplemente Doris, bajando su vista al suelo―. Sólo sé que no ha pasado un sólo día en que no me arrepienta... un sólo día en que no te extrañe...

―Los dejaré solos―susurró Private, completamente desganado, sin embargo Kowalski lo tomó de la aleta para detenerlo

―No. No puedo hacerlo sin ti.

Private sólo pudo sonreírle y asentir, antes de colocarse a justo a su lado, su silenciosa forma de decirle: _"Aquí estoy, contigo"_. Por su parte, Doris los observaba en silencio, con varias sospechas en su mente.

―Te perdono―aseguró Kowalski seriamente, logrando que Doris suspirara con alivio―. Pero debes saber que... las cosas ya no son como antes...

―¿Ya no me amas?―cuestionó Doris, entrecerrando los ojos. El científico negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió―. Te comprendo, y hasta te felicito.

Kowalski asintió una vez más y comenzó a retirarse, arrastrando a Private con él. A sus espaldas, oyeron a Doris preguntar al científico:

―¿Hay alguien más?―la delfín observó cómo el pinguino apenas se volteaba a mirarla, y el niño parecía nervioso. El científico volvió a asentir como afirmación―. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

Kowalski soltó una risa socarrona bastante escandalosa, y negó con la cabeza antes de espetar:

―Afortunado, querrás decir...

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Cumplí! ¡Estamos a Sábado 23 de marzo, Y ESTOY PUBLICANDO! Se siente hermoso cumplir con ustedes. ¡Los amo!

En fin, aquí tienen, capítulo 6 de este fic. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado drama? :c

Cómo dijo una chica que me dejó review, el título del fic, es el título de una canción de One Direction :3 Aquí les dejo el link de la canción por si quieren escucharla (unan los espacios): www . you tube watch ?v= UulZGWK u_tw

Primero responderé reviews, y luego voy a contarles algo muy curioso...

**Piruru-Chan:** _¡Hola! Lo sé, Rico es muy mono :3 Sí, aquí sólo habla bien cuando está serio (o cuando quiere XD) Y Doris... por ahora parece tranquila. Por ahora. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Angelofdeath241107:** _Aww, ¡muchas gracias, hermosa! :3 Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te guste ;) Y sí, ¡odio la Secundaria! D: ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Ringo-Tensai:** _La voz de Rico es única, no hay dudas de ello. Él sólo habla "correctamente" cuando habla en serio. El resto del tiempo, es nuestro perfecto Rico de siempre. cofcofsí,muchodramacofcof... ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Thedoregirl:** _¡La delfinzorra ha llegado! D: Pero se está comportando bien... ¿acaso es una fachada? ¿Tú que dices? ¡Gracias por tu review!_

** KatnipLovato:** _Somos dos, cuando yo leo yaoi me pongo hiper-perver... imaginate cuando lo escribo. XD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**PheobeGwendolynSheperd:** _Sí, tienes razón. Como buena Directioner, decidí hacer honor a mis idiotas titulando mi fic con su canción. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

***Según leí en Wikipedia, las nutrias también pueden deslizarse.**

Ahora, quiero hablarles de algo que me dio mucha risa y rabia a la vez. Me llegó un review de lo más particular, aquí se los dejo textualmente:

**dorskifan** 3/17/13 . chapter 1

_quien t crees q sos? escribs cosaas orrivles sobre doris, NO S UNA ZORRA! es ms bonita q prvate o cmo se scriba, admas kovalsky es d dooriiiiis entndelo!1  
o t cres q kovasky vaandar cn un pnguino MACHO?' nooooooooo eso es un estupideeees, cmo vs stupidaaaaa!  
mira borra ste finc, xq es un porkerriiiiiaaaa!1! sn tods iguales, vs y ts amigitos q tee comntaaan tu fic feeeoooooo  
borrraaaaaaaa estaaaaaa miiiirdaaaaaa, ensrio si n qres q t pass nada boraaaaaaalo yaaaaaaaa  
aaaaah y x cierto sy s uruguay cmo vs y me das vergunzaaaa, pnguinos GAYSSS Q ASCOOOOO BUUUUUU ORRIBLE  
y si no brras esteee coso te voyy a aser spammmm o cmo mierda se scriba asi q borrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa YAAAAAAAAAAAA PUTA .I._

Bueno... como podrán apreciar, está escrito en un idioma bastante extraño XD Me costó bastante entender algo de este review, y como soy muy amable (y tengo amigas que "escriben" así), les dejaré... eh... ¿una traducción?

_"¿Quién te crees que eres? Escribes cosas horribles sobre Doris, ¡no es una zorra! Es más bonita que Private, o cómo se escriba. Además Kowalski es de Doris, ¡entiéndelo! ¿O tú crees que Kowalski va a andar con un pinguino macho? No, eso es una estupidez, ¡como tú, estúpida! Mira, borra este fic porque es una porquería. Son todos iguales, tú y tus amiguitos que te comentan tu feo fic. Borra ésta mierda, en serio si no quieres que te pase nada borralo ya. Ah, y por cierto, soy de Uruguay, como tú, y me das vergüenza. Pinguinos gays, qué asco, horrible. Y si no borras éste coso te voy a hacer spam o como mierda se escriba, así que borra ya, puta."_

Wow, ¡cuántos modales! ¬¬ La señorita que dejó este review, además de analfabeta, sufre homofobia. Qué miserable, por Dios.

Además, se cree con el tupé de amenazarme ("si n qres q t pass nada"). ¿Tú, quién te crees que eres? Este es MI FIC. Escribo en él lo que se me antoje, y si quiero decir que Doris es una zorra, lo digo: ¡DORIS ES UNA ZORRA!

Ah, y no te metas con mis lectores. Insultame a mí, ¡puedes descuartizarme! Pero a ellos, me los dejas en paz, ¿ok? Bien lo digo al comienzo de cada capitulo, si no te gustan éstas historias, NO LEAS Y YA.

¿Eres de Uruguay? Pues adivina qué: TÚ ME DAS VERGÜENZA.

Quiero disculparme con mis lectores por este descargo, pero no soporto a la gente que sólo vive para molestar, creo que no me merezco esos agravios.

En fin, próxima fecha de publicación: Martes, 2 de Abril. ¡Los espero!

Ahora sí, me despido de ustedes con un abrazo psicológico.

Nos leemos.

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	7. Hipótesis

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darnell. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Capitulo 7: Hipótesis

No habían hablado desde que habían abandonado el acuario. Sus aletas aún estaban unidas mientras cruzaban el desierto zoológico a pie. El silencio se le hacía insoportablemente pesado, por lo que decidió intervenir:

―¿Kowalski?

―Dime―pidió el científico, mirándolo de reojo. El niño le mostró sus aletas unidas, y Kowalski alzó una ceja―. ¿Acaso te molesta?

Private sólo se sonrojó ligeramente, sosteniendo su aleta con más fuerza. Kowalski sonrío al susurrar: _"Tomaré eso como un no"_. Continuaron caminando en silencio un poco más, deliberadamente lento, sólo disfrutando de la compañía.

―¿Kowalski?

―Dime.

―Ya no la amas, ¿verdad?

Su tono de infinita inocencia por poco derrite al científico. Se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían pedacillo de cielo.

―No, ya no―respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa

―¿En serio?―el tono de angustia del niño era realmente conmovedor. Kowalski intentó no quebrarse, y comenzó una explicación de maestra de Primaria.

―Verás... tú me amas―Kowalski vio como los ojos de Private se abrían de forma desorbitada y rió por lo bajo, aclarando―. Hipotéticamente hablando. Bien, tú me amas, y yo a ti. Pero de repente, me entran unas ganas locas de irme al Sur a bailar la conga. Y nunca regreso. ¿Seguirías amándome?

―Por supuesto.

Esa respuesta lo dejó perplejo. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido, y Private soltó una risita nerviosa ante aquella reacción.

―Sé muy bien que tú ya no me amarías, si me fuera a bailar la conga―continuó el niño, sonriendo ante aquello―. Hipotéticamente hablando, claro.

―Tú nunca me abandonarías―aseguró Kowalski, volviendo a caminar con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Y eso, eso no es una hipótesis.

Los dos sonreían ahora, e iban tan ensimismados en su mundo, que ni se enteraron de que ya habían llegado a su hábitat. Allí afuera, Skipper y Rico los esperaban, y al ver sus aletas unidas, se dedicaron sendas miradas pícaras.

―¿Y?―preguntó Skipper, mientras Rico reía por lo bajo―. ¿Era ella o no?

―Sí, era ella―respondió Kowalski, encogiéndose de hombros

―¿Y qué pasó?

―Nada. ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Skipper se cruzó de aletas y arqueó las cejas, obviamente no iba a tragarse esa historia. Rico suspiró hondo, y supo que tenía que actuar.

―_Con permiso_―gruñó, y separó al niño de el científico―. _Busquemos unos hielitos._

Private le dedicó una mirada interrogante, y el psicópata le guiñó un ojo. Los dos se retiraron rápidamente y Kowalski se volvió hacia Skipper, quien seguía esperando.

―Bien―suspiró el científico, negando con la cabeza―. Doris regresó porque quería disculparse conmigo. Eso es todo.

―¿Qué harás, Kowalski?―cuestionó Skipper, aún con tono severo―. ¿Volverás con ella, o... continuarás tu Operación?

Aquello lo había dicho con una media sonrisa y Kowalski supo que ahora podía relajarse y respirar aliviado.

―Seguiré mi Operación―afirmó con seguridad―. Hasta el final.

―Me alegra oír eso―Skipper sonrió aún más, asintiendo―. ¿Sabes, soldado? He notado que te involucras cada vez más con ésta Operación... lo cual me preocupa un poco.

Skipper pasó por su lado, y se dirigía fuera del habitat, pero a último momento se volteó.

―Es un niño―le advirtió, y el científico supo que aquello era serio―. Cuidado con lo que haces, o puedo hacer que Rico... se ponga Rico contigo, no sé si entiendes...

* * *

―¿Tienes un tres?

―_No-oh._

―¡Rayos!

Medianoche en Central Park, y nada nuevo acontecía. Ninguna emergencia, ningún pedido extravagante. Nada.

El aburrimiento comenzaba a corroerles, por lo que Rico y Kowalski habían comenzado una partida de cartas bastante escandalosa. Ya había pasado una semana del reencuentro con Doris, y Kowalski parecía volver a ser el mismo de antes.

Mientras ellos jugaban, Private se encargaba de barrer el suelo, con un delantal cubriéndole el pecho, haciéndolo lucir como toda un ama de casa. Skipper lo observaba desde la puerta del laboratorio, y se debatía entre darle "la charla", o no. Finalmente, se decidió.

―¿Private? ¿Puedes venir unos minutos?

El niño dejó a escoba y asintió, sonriente. Entre bamboleos entró en el laboratorio, y Skipper cerró la puerta tras él.

―¿Qué ocurre, Skipper?―preguntó, quitándose el delantal

―Private... yo...―Skipper parecía nervioso, miraba en todas direcciones en busca de ayuda, algo que desconcertó bastante a Private―. Verás, yo... he sido... bueno, ya sabes... como tu p-padre, ¿no?

―Así es―aseguró el niño, asintiendo otra vez―. Siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás.

―Bueno... pues es hora de que hablemos... sobre t-u... sexualidad―el capitán se puso realmente serio, y Private casi se cae de bruces al oírlo

―¿M-mi sex... eso?―cuestionó el cadete, sonrojado y con los ojos como platos―. ¿P-por qué?

Skipper respiró hondo y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor, cavilando. Desde que había conocido a Private, cuando era un polluelo, supo que ese momento llegaría. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel día... ¿por qué le parecía que su soldado aún llevaba plumón?

―Private, ¿alguna vez te conté lo de la abejita y la flor?―preguntó el líder, deteniéndose de repente

―¡NO!―se horrorizó el niño, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza―. Pero... he ojeado algunos libros de Biología que Kowalski guarda por aquí...

―Bien, eso lo hace más fácil―suspiró Skipper, bastante aliviado―. Una cosa más... ¿a ti te gustan... las niñas... o...?

―Skipper, soy homosexual.

Skipper no supo si reírse a carcajadas o llorar una catarata. Reírse, porque siempre lo supo, y porque además él mismo era bisexual. Y llorar, porque su muchacho era lo suficientemente maduro como para asumir una orientación sexual propia.

De repente, Private se vio envuelto en un abrazo paternal que su líder le otorgaba. No pudo más que sonreír y devolverle el abrazo, mientras Skipper lo felicitaba entre lagrimas.

―¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Eres mi mayor orgullo!

Finalmente lo soltó, y se secó rápidamente las lagrimas que le recorrían las mejillas, para poner una expresión seria.

―Muy bien, soldado, esa fue "la charla"―le indicó, y Private asintió, aún sonriente―. Puedes retirarte.

El niño se dirigió a la puerta, y ya tenía una aleta en el pestillo, cuando su líder volvió a llamarle la atención:

―¡Private! ¡Ni una palabra de mi momento de debilidad, ¿entendido?!

El cadete se carcajeó, pero aún así asintió nuevamente.

―Sí, señor.

Salió del laboratorio, y lo primero que escuchó fue una queja exagerada por parte de Kowalski:

―¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO PERDER CONTIGO!

Rico solamente se desternillaba de risa, sacudiendo en su aleta sus cartas. Kowalski aventó las suyas al suelo y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Aquella sólo afirmó las carcajadas de psicópata, quien ya había soltado sus propias cartas y golpeaba la mesa con su aleta.

El científico negó con la cabeza, indignado. Apartó la vista de Rico, y se encontró con el niño, que ahora volvía a colocarse el delantal, y tomaba la escoba otra vez para continuar su trabajo. Sonrió, y se acercó a él por la espalda.

―¿Sabías que luces como toda una Cenicienta?―le susurró al oído, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa y golpearlo con la escoba en la mejilla―. ¡¿Pero qué...?!

―Upss...―se lamentó Private, aunque en realidad sonreía―. Creo que Cenicienta tuvo entrenamiento militar, ¿eh?

Las carcajadas de Rico se volvieron más estridentes, y Skipper reía por lo bajo aún en la puerta del laboratorio. Kowalski se sobó la adolorida mejilla con la aleta, y formó una expresión de falso enfado.

―¿Sabías, soldado, qué golpear a tu Teniente en servicio es una insubordinación grave?―preguntó, arqueando las cejas y sonriendo victoriosamente

―Oh, no sé de que habla usted, señor-sonrió Private, volteándose para verlo-. Soy Cenicienta, ¿recuerda?

* * *

Aquella misma noche, luego de escuchar por largas horas a Rico riendo, Kowalski por fin se encontraba solo. Sus compañeros se hallaban en sus respectivas literas, dormidos. Y él, en su laboratorio, sin más iluminación que una pequeña fogata, donde ardían lentamente fotos, cartas. Recuerdos.

Pero no estaba solo. Él lo sabía, pero se mantuvo en silencio, impertérrito. Lo dejó observarlo, analizarlo, y finamente decidió que era suficiente.

―¿Me espías, Cenicienta?

Oyó claramente cómo se sobresaltaba. Apenas volteó su cabeza, y allí estaba. Private bajó la vista al suelo, pero se acercó a él. Observó el fuego, y las fotos que Kowalski aún no había destruido. Tomó la primera que vio, y se le detiene el corazón.

Allí aparecían un pinguino y una delfín, muy jóvenes, sonrientes. No tuvo que preguntar para saber quienes eran. Pero Kowalski le arrancó la fotografía de sus aletas, y la lanzó directamente al fuego, donde las llamas la abrazaron y destruyeron lentamente.

―¿La amabas?

―Sabes que sí.

El silencio volvió a acompañarlos, y Kowalski recordó una vieja canción, que él siempre recordaría. _**"You say it best... when you say nothing at all"***_. Esa línea se le vino a la cabeza de inmediato y sonrió. Los humanos podían ser ilusos, ingenuos e incapacitados para varias actividades. Pero sin dudas, aquella canción era una de las mejores cosas que habían inventado.

―¿Sabes? Tu historia... me recuerda un poco a mí mismo.

El niño rompió el silencio, y el científico se sorprendió enormemente al escucharlo. Le dedicó una mirada interrogante, y Private rió por lo bajo, dejándose llevar por sus propios recuerdos.

―Yo era muy joven. Un polluelo, para ser exactos. Entonces, conocí a Andy. Era un pinguino muy amable, amistoso, pero también bromista. Era apenas un año mayor que yo, y me protegía de todos y de todo. Me hablaba de su familia, de su mandona madre, de su adorable padre, y de su hermano mayor cerebrito...

―Espera un momento―murmuró Kowalski, entrecerrando los ojos―. ¿Hermano mayor... cerebrito?

―Así es―asintió Private, encogiéndose de hombros―. Nunca me dijo su nombre, sólo que no paraba de _"escupir palabras que no entendía"._ Con esas palabras, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Kowalski se mantuvo en silencio, recordando algunas imágenes de su niñez... ¿podría ser? ¿Sería el mundo tan pequeño? No, era imposible que fuera cierto...

―Continúa.

―No será una historia larga. El punto es que me enamoré de él. De su sonrisa, de sus ojos verdes... todo él. Podría jurar que él me amaba también. Pero luego... falleció mi padre, y mi vida perdió el sentido. Joven como era lo abandoné todo por entrar en la Escuela Militar. Y lo abandoné a él.

Private sollozó por un instante, y se cubrió el rostro con las aletas, avergonzado. Kowalski tragó en seco. Eso era lo que él llamaba exceso de información. No pudo más que abrazarlo contra su pecho, sintiendo que el niño enterraba el rostro entre sus blancas plumas.

―Lo lamento mucho―susurró, mientras las lagrimas lo mojaban tibiamente―. No te sientas culpable.

Lo tomó por los hombros y lo separó, sólo para verlo a los ojos, que ahora brillaban lagrimosos. Le sonrío al asegurarle:

―Si no te hubieras ido, no te hubiera conocido. Nada sería lo mismo sin ti.

Private pudo verlo inclinarse hacia él, y sintió su corazón acelerarse más de la cuenta. Cerró los ojos, nerviosamente. Pero el científico se limitó a besarle la frente con dulzura. Volvieron a abrazarse, sólo para sentir el contacto, para sentirse cerca.

El sonido de la voz del niño sonó amortiguada cuando suplicó:

―Nunca me dejes.

El científico sonrió, apretándolo más contra si mismo de forma un tanto posesiva.

―Nunca.

* * *

¡Hola! 2 DE ABRIL. ¡Wiiiiiiii, viva yo! (?)

En fin, capitulo 7. ¿Les gustó? ¿Muy pervertido? ¿O qué? ¡Díganme! Necesito saber. *u*

Responderé sus reviews, si no es mucha molestia.

**Thedoregirl:** _Doris tiene un as bajo la manga... espera, ¿los delfines usan blusas? xDD Drama is love (?) Y la hater, dejemosla ahí, que se arregle ;) ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Angelofdeath241107:** _¡Muchísimas gracias! nwn Y sobre la señorita analfabeta homofobica, pues me di cuenta de que ya no debo darle importancia. Ni la merece. Gracias por tu apoyo, es muy importante para mí. No te preocupes por extenderte, ¡me encantan los reviews largos! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Ringo-Tensai:**_ Me enorgullece enorgullecerte (?) No, ya en serio, gracias por tu apoyo. Amo a Germán :3 ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Fortuneladystar:** _¡Odio a los homofobicos! ¬_¬ ¡Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! *O* ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**PentypusKoop:** _¡Te extrañaba! nwn ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! ¿Cómo voy a matarte, si me hiciste el día con tu regalo? Por millonésima vez, ¡GRACIAS! ¡Y gracias por tu review!_

**Laharl099:** _Siempre aclaro las cosas para evitar inconvenientes. Creo que hay gente que no sabe leer. En fin, ¡gracias por leer, y gracias por tu review!_

**KatnipLovato:** _Cabo siempre estará ahí para él :33 ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Skipper7098:**_ ¡Todo lo que dijiste, ES CIERTO! Sobre los pinguinos, es verdad, lo leí en un libro de biología. Y sobre la homosexualidad, los únicos anormales son los que creen que ser homosexual está mal. En fin, gracias por el apoyo. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

_***"Lo dices mejor... cuando no dices nada en absoluto". Línea de la canción "When You Say Nothing At All", de Ronan Keating.**_

Una cosita más. PentypusKoop, o bien Darknoyi, me ha regalado un precioso dibujo, inspirado en una escena del capítulo anterior. Aquí se los dejó, y ustedes me dirán. Es hermoso, no tengo palabras, en serio. fav. me / d5zamcw

Y ahora, me voy. Sí, me tengo que ir porque tengo sueño. Y debo dormir. Y tengo Secundaria. Y LO ODIOOOOOOO x_x

Próxima fecha de publicación: Viernes, 12 de Abril. ¡Los espero, a la misma hora, en el mismo fic! xDD

¡Un abrazo psicológico para todos, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Nos leemos.

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	8. Un poco de historia

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darnell. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Capitulo 8: Un poco de historia

Aquella noche se había dedicado a revisar todo el laboratorio, en busca de más recuerdos. Cajas, llenas de expedientes, dibujos, cartas, fotografías. Tantas cosas, que ni recordaba tenerlas. La luz de la pequeña hoguera aún seguía viva, e iluminaba tenuemente el lugar.

Private sólo lo observó, secando sus propias lagrimas. El científico lo había dejado ahí, en medio del laboratorio, y había corrido a buscar en todos lados, sacando cajas, carpetas, y objetos realmente extraños para él.

Juntó una enorme cantidad de cajas junto a la hoguera, y le dedicó al niño una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Quieres recordar conmigo?―le preguntó, abriendo la primera caja, de color gris apagado y cubierta de polvo

―¿Qué recordaremos?―cuestionó Private, mientras Kowalski sacaba una fotografía de la caja y soplaba, haciendo que el polvo flotara en el aire

―Todo―respondió el científico, extendiéndole la foto

Private la tomó, y al observarla no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de asombro. ¡Era su equipo! Todos... menos él mismo. Asumió que él aún no había llegado cuando la foto fue tomada.

―¿Los recuerdas? Manfredi, Johnson...―Kowalski señaló a los correspondientes pinguinos en a fotografía―. ¡Eramos tan jóvenes!

Private asintió, y dejó la fotografía a un lado. Una carpeta sobresalía en la mesa, y le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Lo tomó, y lo abrió.

―Es un expediente―observó el niño, un poco asombrado

―Ah, sí―asintió Kowalski, aún revisando la caja―. Skipper debe enviar nuestros expedientes a nuestros superiores, para mantenerlos informados.

―¡Este es el tuyo!―exclamó Private, mirando a Kowalski con una sonrisa―. ¿Puedo leerlo?

―Adelante―concedió su compañero, tomando otro expediente―. Skipper los actualiza cada mes. Y ese lo actualizó ayer, por eso están aquí.

Private sonrió complacido. Sabía mucho sobre Kowalski, pero habían ciertos detalles que jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle. Apenas comenzó a "leer", se llevó varias sorpresas. Con dibujos (los pinguinos no saben leer ni escribir), se explicaba vida y obra del científico. Una posible traducción humana podría ser:

**Nombre:** _Ignacy_

**Apellido****:** _Kowalski_

**Rango:**_ Teniente_

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** _Antártida_

**Edad:** _9 años_

**Edad humana:** _31 años_  
**Cónyuge:**_-_

**Padre:** _Tadeus Kowalski, desempleado_

**Madre:** _Lilka Kowalski, científica_

**Otros familiares:** _Andrej Kowalski. Hermano menor, desempleado_

**Características físicas:** _Alto, delgado, ojos azul océano._

**Características psicológicas:**_** T**__rastorno de __**P**__ersonalidad__** A**__ntisocial._

**Orientación sexual:** _Bisexual_

**Ocupación/es:**_ Científico, Estratega, Médico_

**Juicio:** _Su comportamiento con sus compañeros a mejorado notoriamente últimamente. Ha sido más comprensivo, amigable y respetuoso que a su llegada. Demuestra síntomas de superar su __**TPA **__con éxito, puede considerarse "amigo" de mis subordinados. Ha demostrado ser un buen compañero, además de oficiar correctamente en su rango de Teniente. En cuanto a sus intervenciones científicas, tengo serias dudas de que algún día invente algo que no ponga en riesgo la vida en la Tierra como la conocemos (entiéndase mi observación personal). Actualmente, se encuentra pasando una crisis amorosa que involucra a un delfín hembra (investigamos si está relacionada con Blowhole) y a uno de sus compañeros de tropa. Próximamente, nueva actualización._

Atentamente, Capitán Skipper

Private levantó la vista del expediente, ahora más confundido que nunca. ¿Kowalski tenía familia? ¿Y un hermano? ¿Sufría sociopatía? Eran demasiados datos nuevos, y comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

―¿Qué lees?―le preguntó al científico, al verlo enterrado de lleno en otra carpeta

No respondió enseguida, sino que levantó su aleta para pedirle tiempo. Kowalski había leído ese expediente más veces de las que le gustaría admitirlo, pero el hecho de que Skipper lo hubiera actualizado ayer lo hacía volver a leerlo, con más entusiasmo aún.

**Nombre:** _William_

**Apellido****:** _Stylinson_

**Rango:**_ Soldado Raso_

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** _Antártida_

**Edad:** 7_ años_

**Edad humana:** _20 años_  
**Cónyuge:**_-_

**Padre:** _Ethan Stylinson, fallecido_

**Madre:** _Rebecca Stylinson, desconocida_

**Otros familiares:** _Nigel Stylinson, tío paterno_

**Características físicas:** _Bajo, regordete, ojos azul cielo._

**Características psicológicas:**_-_

**Orientación sexual:** _Homosexual._

**Ocupación/es:**_ -_

**Juicio:** _Su comportamiento no ha cambiado demasiado. Amable (tal vez demasiado), delicado (DEMASIADO), y tranquilo. Se ha observado una notoria mejora en sus habilidades de lucha y ha superado varios de sus miedos infantiles (aún le teme a las tormentas, pero estamos trabajando en eso). Su afición por los ponis voladores o Lunacornios ha decaído, demostrando cierto grado de madurez cuando se le prohíbe verlos. Se desempeña satisfactoriamente en su rango, pero aún no está listo para un ascenso. Aunque es muy joven (el más joven de nuestra pequeña tropa), actualmente se encuentra sentimentalmente involucrado con nuestro Teniente Ignacy Kowalski, aunque nada oficial hasta el momento.__ Próximamente, nueva actualización._

Atentamente, Capitán Skipper

Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro cuando levantó la vista. ¿Sentimentalmente involucrados? Skipper era bastante cortante con sus definiciones, sin duda.

―Nada―respondió el científico, encogiéndose de hombros―. Sólo es tu expediente.

―¿Mi expediente?―cuestionó Private, dejando en la mesa la carpeta que sostenía―. ¡Quiero leerlo!

―No dice nada que no sepas―susurró Kowalski, juntando las cuatro carpetas y dejándolas lejos de ellos―. Sólo que estamos sentimentalmente involucrados...

Rió por lo bajo al ver como las mejillas del niño enrojecían lentamente.

―Bueno...―masculló el cadete, llevando la vista al techo―. Creo que ya es hora de dormir...

―Ya era hora―espetó una voz desde la puerta del laboratorio y los dos subordinados se sobresaltaron―. ¿Hasta qué hora pensaban quedarse aquí, soldados?

―Skipper, sólo estaba deshaciéndome de algunas cosas―explicó Kowalski, señalando con su aleta la pequeña hoguera que comenzaba a apagarse―. Y Private... sólo me hacía compañía.

―Ya veo...―asintió Skipper, observándolos con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin embrago, cambió de expresión rápidamente―. A dormir, ahora mismo. Alice acaba de salir del zoológico, mascullando cosas sobre que llegaría _"otro pajarraco"_ a nuestro hábitat.

―¿Un nuevo soldado?―cuestionó el científico, repentinamente serio, mientras el niño se quedaba en silencio

―No me ha llegado ninguna información por parte de nuestros superiores―admitió el capitán, encogiéndose de hombros―. Así que debe ser un civil... de todas formas, ¡a la cama! Si recibimos un nuevo integrante, debemos estar alertas...

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquella noche, y el zoo se había vuelto un hervidero de chismorreo. Los rumores sobre el nuevo pinguino se habían extendido por todos lados, y ahora todos aventuraban opiniones.

Cierto día, en el que los cuatro soldados se encontraban haciendo su actuación "_bonitos y gorditos_" vieron llegar a Alice, empujando un carrito en el que llevaba una caja de madera, que rezaba en una etiqueta "**Antártida**". Dejó caer una tabla, y pasó sobre ella.

Dejó la caja a un lado, en la mismísima esquina del hábitat. Aflojó un poco la puerta de la caja, pero no la quitó. Se retiró rápidamente, como si estuviera asqueada de estar tan cerca de aquellas aves.

Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, los cuatro pinguinos dejaron su actuación y se acercaron sigilosamente a la misteriosa caja. Rico se puso automáticamente en posición de batalla, y Skipper se colocó frente a su equipo, avanzando con precaución. Todos se detuvieron a una distancia prudente, a lo que comenzaron a sentir ruidos extraños desde la caja, como si quien estaba dentro intentara salir sin éxito.

De pronto, la puerta de madera cayó frente a ellos con un estrépito. De la caja salió, obviamente, un pinguino. Era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que Kowalski, pero era casi idéntico a él. Con excepción de sus ojos, los cuales en lugar de ser azul océano, eran de un intenso verde esmeralda.

―¡Andy!

El grito emocionado de Private sonó tal vez demasiado agudo, pero segundos después se había lanzado hacia el desconocido, a quien abrazó con fuerza. Lo más extraño, tal vez, fue que el intruso le devolvió el abrazo una enorme sonrisa.

Las expresiones de sorpresa de los pinguinos restantes fue impagable. Pero la expresión de Kowalski... era digna de tomar una fotografía y colgarla en el Museo de la Incredulidad.

No podía entenderlo, ¿por qué Private llamaba a aquel pinguino "Andy"? ¡Ése no era Andy!

Insoportable, bromista y su eterno rival.

Ése era Andrej Kowalski. su hermano menor...

* * *

¡Hola! 12 DE ABRIL. ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFGH OOOOHHHH YEAH, BABY!

¡Nuevo capítulo! ¿Cómo estuvo? Sdfghjkjhgfsdfgh ¡Personajes nuevos, mis primeros OC! ¡Qué emoción! *O*

Les hablaré un poquito sobre los nombres que vieron por aquí... para empezar: **Ignacy**. Elegí ese nombre para Kow porque es un nombre de origen Polaco, cuyo significado es _"ardiente"_. Además porque a mí me suena hermoso :33

Luego están los padres de Kow: **Tadeus**, que significa _"corazón"_, y **Lilka**, que significa _"doncella guerrera"_. Y después **Andrej**... que significa _"hombre viril"_. Sdfghjkl sólo lo elegí porque me sonaba bonito xDD

Y a Private lo nombré **William** porque me encanta ese nombre... ¡AMO ESE NOMBRE! Al igual que **Ethan** (el papá de Private). A su mamá la nombre **Rebecca** porque siempre me sonó a nombre de mala (ya verán por qué lo digo). El apellido, **Stylinson**, es la mezcla de los apellidos _"Styles"_ y _"Tomlinson"_ xDD. Adoro como suena (algo así como _"estailinson"_ *-*).

Ah, y algo más. En el expediente de Private vieron que ponía "Rango: Soldado Raso" y no "Cabo". Eso es porque aquí tratamos a Private como Private, y no como Cabo. Y ya, no pregunten más xD

Ahora, a responder reviews:

**Ringo-Tensai:** _Lo que más amé del cap anterior, ¡también fue la charla hipotética! :3 Gracias por la inspiración, y por la suerte (en verdad la necesito) ¡Abrazo psicológico, y gracias por tu review!_

**Thedoregirl:** _Hipótesis reales :33 ¿Te inspiró lo de Cenicienta? ¡Entonces no puedo esperar por leerte! *.* ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Angelofdeath241107:** _¡Wiiiii, qué genial que te haya gustado tanto! *0* ¡Gracias por los cumplidos, me halagas enormemente! Las cosas que te imaginaste... espero no haberte defraudado. ¡Gracias por tu review! _

**KatnipLovato:** _Awww, ¡yo también los amo! c: ¡Gracias por todo, y gracias por tu review!_

**MariannaB:** _¡Me encanta que te encante! :33 Gracias por los cumplidos, ¡y bienvenida a mi historia! *w* Saludos para ti, ¡gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

Saludos especiales para **PentypusKoop**, **Skipper7098**, **Piruru-Chan**, **La Pingu98**, **Fortuneladystar** y **Laharl099**, de quienes no he tenido la alegría de recibir reviews en el cap anterior, pero aún así los amo profundamente. *o*

Ah, algo más. Si quieren seguirme en Twitter, aquí les dejó mi cuenta: ProudSlytherin5

Sígueme, ¡tengo galletitas! :D Nah, mentira. Soy muy nueva en Twitter, y por eso tengo poquis seguidores :c Si quieren, pueden seguirme. ¡Doy Follow Back ;)!

En fin.

Próxima fecha de publicación: Lunes, 22 de Abril. ¡Aquí los espero, suspirando hondo!

OTRA COSA xDD El 20 de Abril es mi cumple *O* ¡Cumplo 16 años, wiiiii! Ya, tal vez no les interese, pero de todas formas. Pensé que tal vez quisieran saberlo, no sé :c

Ahora sí, me voy yendo por donde vine.

Nos leemos pronto.

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	9. Caín y Abel

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darnell. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Capitulo 9: Caín y Abel

―¿Andrej?

La voz del científico cortó el largo e insoportable silencio que se había formado. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él. No pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo, porque se acercó a su hermano y apartó de forma brusca al niño.

―Ignacy, ¡cuánto tiempo!―respondió el intruso, sonriente. Le tendió la aleta para saludarlo, pero Kowalski no se movió―. ¿Estás bien, hermano?

Oyeron un ruido sordo a sus espaldas, como un costal cayendo. Era Private, que ya se había desmayado.

Rico negó rápidamente con la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, regurgitó un equipo de Primeros Auxilios y cargó al niño en su hombro, para luego desaparecer dentro del cuartel. Skipper le dedicó una mirada interrogante a su teniente, pero éste lo ignoró completamente.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí?―espetó Kowalski, aún con ferocidad

―Nada, sólo pasaba por aquí...―murmuró sarcásticamente su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¡Yo que sé! ¡Sólo me raptaron, me metieron en una apestosa caja de madera y me dejaron aquí!

―Kowalski―le llamó Skipper, consiguiendo que los dos pinguinos lo miraran. Skipper hizo una mueca―. Teniente Kowalski, iré a chequear el estado de salud del Soldado Stylinson. Tú te encargas.

Y sin más los dejó solos.

―Guau. Teniente Kowalski―se burló Andrej, imitando la voz de Skipper y haciendo un saludo militar

―No has cambiado nada―masculló Ignacy, llevando su aleta al puente de su pico―. Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras madurado...

―¿Madurar? ¡Eso es cosa de frutas! ¿Tengo cara de fruta? ¿¡Eh!?

Y se echó a reír a carcajadas, dejando a su hermano mayor perplejo. ¿En serio? ¿Seguía siendo tan estúpido? Esperó pacientemente a que dejara de reír, y suspiró hondo, para calmarse.

―Si no puedes decirme "qué haces aquí", ¿serías tan amable de decirme por qué?―cuestionó el científico, armándose de paciencia―. No te dejarías atrapar por nada.

―Bueno, es que...―Andrej dejó de reírse, y adquirió una expresión seria―. Es papá... está muy enfermo. Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo, he ido a cientos de zoológicos hasta encontrarte...

―¿Qué le ocurre ahora?

―Un tumor. Cerebral.

Aquella respuesta lo dejó sin habla y le cortó la respiración. No se esperaba aquello, su padre era un pinguino muy sano y fuerte. Un tumor cerebral, era algo demasiado serio.

―Mamá se está haciendo cargo... lo cuida e intenta que no se mueva demasiado―continuó Andrej, más serio que nunca―. Pero... tú sabes, él quiere verte a ti. Quiere verte antes de morir.

―No morirá―corrigió Ignacy, negando con la cabeza dentro de su propia angustia―. Soy médico, ¿recuerdas? Puedo extirpar ese tumor, si nos vamos ahora mismo, llegaremos a tiempo y...

―Ignacy―le interrumpió su hermano, posando su aleta en su hombro―. Ya es tarde. No le quedan más que unos días de vida. Si nos vamos ahora mismo, llegarás para verlo morir...

―¡NO!―gritó el científico, apartándose de él―. ¡No morirá! ¡Claro que no!

Las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas con fiereza. Andrej sólo pudo atraparlo en un abrazo fraternal, de los que hacía muchos años no compartían.

―Ya, cálmate―susurró tranquilamente, mientras su hermano mayor sollozaba cual polluelo recién nacido―. Tal vez no sea tan urgente, pero no le quedan más que unos meses... tal vez años... ¡porque es broma!

Kowalski se apartó con rapidez de su hermano, y éste soltó una escandalosa carcajada. Claro... ¿cómo no pudo advertirlo? Desde pequeños, Andrej tenía la horrible costumbre de hacerlo llorar. Le parecía divertido.

―Te odio, Andrej―espetó Ignacy, secando rápidamente sus lagrimas―. Te odio profundamente...

―Sabes que no es cierto, hermanito―sonrió Andrej, encogiendo sus hombros―. Me amas, admítelo.

―Muérete.

Abrió la puerta del cuartel y se lanzó hacia adentro. Su hermano lo imitó enseguida, tanto que casi cae sobre él. Rico tenía puesto un sombrero de enfermera y abanicaba a Private, que sentado en el suelo, aún parecía en shock. Skipper los observaba atentamente.

―Guau, ¡una guarida secreta!―gritó emocionado Andrej, mirando todo con curiosidad. Reparó en Private, y le guiñó un ojo―. ¿Cómo estás, William?

Private abrió los ojos como platos, y Rico lo abanicó con más fuerza. Ignacy se mantuvo en silenci, de aletas cruzadas, atento a las reacciones del menor.

―¿Andy?―susurró el niño, levantándose con dificultad―. ¿O... Andrej?

―Ehm... digamos que ambos―correspondió Andrej, avanzando hacia él―. Puedo explicarlo todo...

―Qué bueno, todos queremos oírte―masculló Ignacy, entrecerrando los ojos―. Cuando quieras.

Skipper le dedicó una mirada significativa a Rico, y éste asintió. Los dos pinguinos iban a retirarse, pero Ignacy los detuvo.

―No es necesario que se vayan―le advirtió, sonriendo con malicia―. ¿Cierto, Andrej?

―Cierto, hermanito, muy cierto―asintió el aludido, sonriendo también―. No es muy difícil de explicar.

Se puso frente a Private y éste no pudo evitar verlo a los ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo habían enamorado en el pasado. Andrej le tomó las aletas, y pudo oír a su hermano mayor gruñir.

―Verás, nunca me gustó mi nombre―murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. No fue del todo una mentira... Andy... Andrej... no es tan diferente, ¿no?

―Pues no... pero aún así me mentiste―susurró Private, bajando la vista al suelo

―¿Me perdonas, William?―le pidió, llevando las aletas del menor hasta su corazón―. Te lo suplico, por favor...

Private le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, segundos que a los pinguinos restantes les parecieron eternos. Finalmente, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―Sí... te perdono, Andrej―aseguró, y al instante se vio envuelto en las aletas de Andrej

Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, en completo silencio. Skipper y Rico sólo observaban, pero Ignacy los fulminaba con la mirada de tal forma que podría haberlos quemado con sus ojos. No lo soportó más tiempo...

―¡Suficiente!―exclamó, y los apartó de forma violenta―. Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo, Andrej? No eres parte de éste escuadrón, por lo tanto...

―Kowalski―llamó Skipper, y todos lo voltearon a ver―. Tu hermano menor es un civil, pero es nuestro deber proteger civiles, ¿recuerdas, soldado?

―Pero él no necesita que lo protejan―refutó Ignacy, frunciendo el ceño―. Será una molesta carga en todas nuestras misiones, y...

―Kowalski―repitió el capitán, y su seriedad calló al científico―. Se quedará, y que no se hable más.

Otra vez, con su voz de mando, Skipper daba por terminada la conversación. Comenzó a indicarle a Rico que improvisara una cama para Andrej, pero Ignacy no lo escuchaba. Se había perdido en recuerdos. Skipper había preferido a Andrej. Como todo el mundo.

Desde que eran pequeños, siempre, lo preferían a Andrej.

¿Quién era más divertido? Andrej.

¿Quién era más guapo? Otra vez, Andrej.

¿Quién era el aburrido cerebrito? Ignacy, por supuesto.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse nuevamente de lagrimas, lagrimas de rabia al recordar todo el rechazo que había soportado en su niñez. Todas las bromas pesadas. Toda la humillación.

Y no le bastaba con eso... ahora venía a quitarle a Private. A quitarle lo que era _suyo_.

Odiaba a su hermano. Lo odiaba demasiado.

* * *

Asdfghjkjhgf ¡lo siento tanto! Sí, me atrasé :c He estado muy ocupada. Demasiado ocupada. ¡Lo lamento en verdad! DX

Pero bueh, aquí tienen, capítulo 9. ¿Qué les pareció?

Reviews, el pan de cada día de los fickers (?)

Por eso respondo:

**Ringo-Tensai: **_Awww, ¡también amo el nombre Ignacy! :33 ¡No estás vieja! Estás en tus jóvenes 21, felicidades. ¡Gracias por la suerte, por todo, especialmente por tu review!_

**MariannaB: **_Aquí tienes, para que la incertidumbre ya no devore tu cerebro xDD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Thedoregirl:** _¿Cuál es tu nombre? Digo, si puedo saber :c El nombre de Private estaba fríamente calculado xD A Rebecca la vas a odiar ." Y espero tu fic (escuela, te maldigo). ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**KatnipLovato**_**:**__ Jajajaaj, digna de un museo xDD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Umeki-Nara:** _Tu review... me dejó sin aliento, en serio. ¡El mejor review que he recibido en la vida! Sin exagerar. Tus palabras, cada una, me llenaron de inspiración. Y __créeme__, es un honor enorme que el próximo capitulo de tu maravillosa historia, esté dedicado a mi persona. No sé como agradecerte, de verdad. Lamento, realmente lamento el atraso del capítulo. Pero aquí lo tienes, y espero con el alma no decepcionarte. Eres una de las mejores escritoras de éste lugar, y lo sé sólo con leer un cap de tu historia. Eres increíble. ¡Gracias por tu review! :')_

**Angelofdeath241107:** _Wiiiiii, ¡gracias por los cumplidos, preciosa! :3 Te agradezco, no sólo por tu review, sino por acompañarme siempre c': Aquí tienes, espero te guste. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Yari:** _Linda, tu review se cortó, pero no importa, ¡entendí el mensaje! ¡Mil gracias! :'3 Aquí lo tienes, todo tuyo, ¡disfruta el cap! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**La Pingu98:** _No tienes por que disculparte, cariño ;) Es bueno verte de nuevo, ¡gracias por todos los cumplidos! ¡De nada por la mención! (?) Y... ¡gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

Saludines para **PentypusKoop**, **Skipper7098**, **Piruru-Chan**, y perdonen si olvidé a alguien xD

Les cuento que pasé un muy feliz cumpleaños, acompañada de mis amigos y mi novio :3333 ¡Y que me regalaron un pinguino! De peluche... ¡pero pinguino! Y lo nombré Kovate :3 apuesto que no adivinan por qué xDDDDD

Buuueeenooo, yo me tendría que ir yendo... ¡a dormir! Oh, yeah, I love sleeping! xDDDDD Aquí en mi país es de madrugada -_- Y debo dormir aunque sea un ratito :c

Así que me despido, nos leemos.

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	10. Tormenta

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a Tom McGrath y a Eric Darnell. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

_Capitulo dedicado a __**Angelofdeath241107**__. ¡Feliz cumpleaños super-atrasado, hermosa!_

* * *

Capitulo 10: Tormenta

―Entonces... ¿me van a decir sus nombres? ¿O son confidenciales?

Skipper suspiró hondo. Andrej hacía demasiadas preguntas. Luego del momento "cursi" entre Private y Andrej, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. O casi...

Kowalski se había tragado toda su rabia, y se había encerrado en su laboratorio. Private había salido del cuartel para tomar aire, aún ofuscado con tantas sorpresas. Skipper y Rico no pudieron hacer más que invitar al nuevo inquilino a tomar un café.

Ahora Andrej se dedicaba a preguntar. Preguntar sobre todo.

―Mi nombre es Skipper, soy Capitán de ésta tropa―se presentó, buscando paciencia en donde no la había. Luego señaló a Rico, quien ahora preparaba café para los tres―. Él es Rico. Es nuestro Sargento, y Experto en Armas.

―Ah, bueno―susurró Andrej, encogiendo sus hombros para restarle importancia―. ¿Me llevarán a conocer el zoológico? ¿A los vecinos? ¿Vive cerca algún enemigo suyo? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo...?

―_No ahora_―balbuceó Rico, dejando una taza de humeante café frente a él―. _Tal vez luego._

―¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?―se alarmó el nuevo, abriendo sus ojos de par en par―. ¿Siquiera estás diciendo algo? ¿En qué idioma intentas hablarme? ¿Hola...?

―Dijo que no saldremos ahora―aclaró Skipper, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Y no habla ningún idioma extraño. Es su forma de expresarse...

―¿Tiene algún tipo de retraso mental...?―murmuró bajito Andrej, seguramente pensando que Rico no entendería sus palabras.

El psicópata se levantó inmediatamente en actitud desafiante, y su mirada acobardó al Kowalski menor.

―Tranquilo, Rico―pidió Skipper, poniendo una aleta en su pecho. Rico obedeció, pero su mirada asesina siguió ahí. Skipper se volvió a Andrej con furia en sus ojos―. No es ningún retrasado mental, ¿entendido? Te acabo de salvar de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sólo recuerda una cosa: Rico vale por mil como tú.

Andrej asintió rápidamente, antes de murmurar: "Lo siento, Rico." El experto en armas asintió de mala gana, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Skipper. Éste le sonrió de igual forma.

―Andrej, deja de ofender a mis amigos―pidió Kowalski, saliendo por fin del laboratorio. Se acercó a ellos y suspiró pesadamente―. Querías conocer el zoo, ¿no? Pues vamos.

Andrej no pudo más que asentir, aún paralizado por las miradas frías de Skipper y Rico. Su estadía en ése búnker no iba a ser del todo placentera. Trepó por las escaleras y salió fuera del cuartel, seguido por su hermano mayor. Sentado a la orilla de la base de cemento, Private cavilaba en silencio.

―¿Private?―le llamó Kowalski, y el niño se sobresaltó. Les dedicó una mirada apagada, e Ignacy apartó a Andrej antes de acercarse―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí... eso creo―susurró, fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa―. Me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde... si no es molestia.

―Sabes que jamás me molestará hablar contigo―sonrió tranquilamente el científico, oyendo a su hermano menor bufar con impaciencia tras él―. Hablaremos más tarde.

El niño volvió a asentir, y luego de mirar fugazmente a Andrej, volvió su vista al agua que rodeaba su hábitat con expresión pensativa.

―Vamos―ordenó Kowalski a su hermano menor. Éste le dedicó una mirada suplicante a Private, pero él no se movió. Suspirando, los dos salieron del hábitat.

Se dirigieron primero que nada al hábitat de la nutria.

―¡Hola!―saludó ella, bastante alegre. Miró al nuevo pinguino, y frunció el ceño―. ¿Quién es él, Kowalski?

―Mi hermano menor, Andrej―masculló Ignacy, mientras su hermano estrechaba felizmente la pata de la nutria―. Andrej, ella es nuestra amiga Marlene.

―Hola, Marlene―saludó Andrej, sonriendo de lado―. ¿Te habían dicho antes que eres una hermosa mamífero?

―Oh, qué galante―sonrió Marlene, juntando las patas emocionada―. ¿Tienes novia, Andrej?

―Nah, soy gay―soltó el pinguino de ojos verdes, logrando que Marlene riera a carcajadas

―Qué gracioso... ¿era un chiste?

Pero los Kowalski ya se estaban retirando, por lo que no la oyeron.

―Oye, Ignacy, esa nutria es _cool_, ¿eh?

―Sí.

―¿Te gusta?

―No.

―¿Responderás sólo con monosílabos?

―Sí.

Andrej suspiró. Cuando Ignacy se enfadaba, no se le pasaba fácilmente. Podría decirse que Ignacy recordaba cada cosa que su hermano le había hecho en su vida, y por lo tanto su cuota de enfado era inagotable. E iba en aumento.

―Oye, _brother_...―murmuró el menor de los Kowalski, ahora dirigiéndose al hábitat de los lémures―. Lamento la broma sobre papá... y todas las bromas que te hice cuando pequeños. Y todas las burlas, también. Y haberte robado tu primer ábaco... y haber sido tan mal hermano todo éste tiempo.

Ignacy permaneció en silencio, procesando las palabras que su hermano acababa de pronunciar. Buscaba en ellas la más mínima señal de chascarro. Al no encontrarla, suspiró hondo.

―Andrej... nunca nos llevamos bien. Somos muy diferentes. Polos opuestos―afirmó, logrando que su hermano menor bufara―. Además... no sé si lo has notado, pero...

―... William te tiene babeando tras él, ¿no?―completó Andrej, arqueando las cejas―. No es raro. William es simplemente irresistible. Es una pena que él no sienta lo mismo por ti...

Los dos hermanos se detuvieron, sólo para verse a los ojos. Ambos intentando disimular el desprecio que ahora comenzaba a aflorar nuevamente.

―¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?―espetó Ignacy, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando las aletas―. No te ha visto por muchos años...

―El amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero―citó Andrej, sonriendo con suficiencia―. Los dos sabemos que aún no me olvidó... y que no tienes oportunidad con él.

―Repito, ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro?

―Soy más guapo que tú. Soy más sexy que tú. Soy _más_ que tú. Y yo lo vi primero. _Problem?_

Ignacy gruñó, convirtiendo sus aletas en puños. Le estaba costando bastante no atizarle un buen puñetazo a su hermano. Éste aún sonreía orgullosamente.

―¿Tú lo viste primero?―repitió el científico, aún sin dar crédito a aquello―. ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo e infantil que eso suena?

―Infantil, sí, pero así fue que lo conquisté años atrás―se defendió Andrej, ahora comenzando a irritarse―. Dime, hermanito, ¿cómo piensas conquistarlo? ¿Con teorías científicas, inventos raros y fórmulas de colores?

―Andrej, no pelearé contigo por Private...

―Porque sabes que perderías.

―Porque tú puedes ser más guapo, sexy... puedes ser más que yo.

Andrej sonrió enormemente, mientras Ignacy se encogía de hombros, como admitiendo una penosa derrota. Sin embargo, y a último momento, levantó la cabeza y lanzó una risa socarrona.

―Pero yo estoy feliz con lo que soy―aseguró, y su sonrisa triunfal hacía su afirmación indiscutible―. No necesito ser más guapo, ni nada más... y puedo decirte sin temor: estoy enamorado de él.

Su hermano menor abrió los ojos como platos, en realidad sorprendido ante aquella confesión. Recién en ese momento se dieron cuenta del frío que comenzaba a abrazarlos, y que un violento viento desordenaba sus plumas. Al echar la vista al cielo, descubrieron enormes nubarrones cubriendo el celeste tapiz. Se avecinaba una horrible tormenta.

―Vamos, o la tormenta nos tomará desprevenidos―advirtió Ignacy, y ambos se deslizaron hasta su hábitat

Al llegar, notaron como las primeras gotas de un futuro diluvio caían sobre ellos. Rápidamente se colaron en el cuartel, donde encontraron a Private frente al televisor, viendo una película dramática y cubierto con una manta. Al ver a su lado, descubrieron a Skipper durmiendo, apoyando su cabeza tranquilamente sobre el hombro de Rico, quien lo cubría cariñosamente con otra manta. Al verlos, el psicópata hizo un gesto con su aleta para pedirles silencio.

Pero apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, los ojos de Skipper se abrieron de par en par, despierto por completo.

―Se avecina una tormenta, ¿cierto, teniente?―comentó, sin apartarse de ni un centímetro de Rico

―Así es―asintió Kowalski, dirigiendo su mirada al reloj de pared―. Una de las fuertes. Y ya está anocheciendo.

De mala gana, Skipper se puso en pie, logrando que Rico gruñera por lo bajo. Private apagó el televisor y se levantó también, cubriéndose aún más con su manta.

―No podemos dejar a tu hermano menor durmiendo en el suelo―razonó Skipper, frunciendo un poco el ceño―. Kowalski, ¡opciones!

El estratega se mantuvo en silencio, con una aleta en su mentón. Sonrió de forma pícara cuando una idea se le presentó en la mente. Se acercó a su líder, y le habló al oído. Éste hacía expresiones varias, pero cuando hubo terminado, también sonreía.

―Kowalski, eres un _loquillo_...―rió el capitán, golpeando a su teniente amistosamente en la espalda―. Private, hoy duermes con Kowalski. Andrej, duermes en la litera de Private.

De más está decir que Private estaba más que sonrojado, Ignacy más que sonriente y Andrej más que indignado.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué William tiene que dormir con él?―comenzó a quejarse Andrej, gesticulando con las aletas―. ¿Por qué no duerme con Nico...?

―Es Rico―corrigió Skipper, con un gruñido―. Y te diré por qué: primero, porque Rico no le teme a las tormentas, y si así fuera, dormiría conmigo.

Rico soltó una risita traviesa, mientras que Private se cubría el pico con las aletas, sonriente. Kowalski sólo mantenía su sonrisa intachable.

―Y segundo: por que yo soy el líder. El macho alfa―continuó el capitán, ahora inflando el pecho―. Yo doy las órdenes aquí. Yo mando. Ustedes obedecen. Así funciona esto, señorito.

―Yo no soy un soldado―refutó Andrej, ahora con el ceño fruncido―. Soy como... un invitado.

―Nada de invitados. Soldados y civiles. Y hippies. Y zombies mutantes adictos a la _nutella_. Así se divide el mundo.

Luego de eso, Skipper dio por terminada la charla, otra vez. Se acercó entre bamboleos firmes al interruptor de la luz, y los miró a todos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

―Las luces se apagan en dos minutos―anunció, y cada uno se dirigió a su correspondiente litera―. A la cama, ¡ahora!

Rico se recostó en su litera con una pequeña sonrisa pícara. Andrej suspiró al echarse en la última de las literas. Kowalski subió la escalera sonriente (su litera era la más alta). Se recostó haciendo espacio para su acompañante de ésta noche. Private subió igualmente, y al llegar a la litera, lo miró expectante. El científico dio unos golpecitos en el espacio libre que había dejado, y el niño no pudo más que colocarse allí, tapándolos a ambos con la manta que lo cubría.

Las luces se apagaron, y Skipper se dirigió a su litera en medio de la oscuridad. Cuando ya estuvo en ella, no pudo más que sonreír. Le hubiera gustado que Rico temiera a las tormentas.

* * *

¡Hola! Capitulo 10. Dedicado muy especialmente a mi amiga Angelofdeath241107 :333

¡Llegamos a los 60 reviews! ¡Wow, 60 reviews en 9 capítulos! Creo que eso es mucho, pero no sé, ustedes me lo dirán. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y por la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic.

Y sepan que queda mucho más _**Truly, Madly, Deeply**_ aún.

Ahora, lo más importante: responder reviews.

**Thedoregirl:** _Lo de la fruta le dio risa a muchos (a mí también) xDD Karol es un bonito nombre (a mí me encanta *O*) Como siempre, me encanta que te encante, ¡gracias por tu review!_

**KatnipLovato:** _Oh, eso ya lo veremos, muajajajajaaj xDD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**MariannaB:** _Sí, pobre Kowalski :c ¡Gracias por lo de buena escritora (aunque no lo soy)! nwn A mí me emociona recibir tu review, ¡gracias!_

**Ringo-Tensai:** _¿Sabes? Lo del padre de Kowalski iba a ser cierto, pero a último momento lo pasé a broma (pensé que sería demasiado drama xD) Tu reflexión sobre los sentimientos de Andrej es muy buena, pronto verás que es lo que siente en realidad. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Piruru-Chan:** _Mi opinión a tus conclusiones: 1) ¡Muerte a Doris! 2) Skipper es un experto escritor de informes (?) 3) Rico es hiper-mega-ultra sexy, eso es muy cierto :3 4) Yo tampoco xDD Hasta ahora 5) ¡Muerte a Andrej! En fin, gracias por deshacerte de esos dos malditos, ¡nos vemos en la Antártida, perdedores! Ò_Ó ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**PentypusKoop:**_ ¡Hola! No te disculpes, no hay problema ;) ¡Wiiiiii, estaré esperando atentamente el siguiente cap de tu fic! *O* Y es honor que me lo dediques, ¡muchas gracias! :') ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Yari: **_Yeah, I know what you mean :33 Gracias por los halagos, y por lo de mi cumpleaños :D Aquí tienes nuevo cap, espero te guste. ¡Gracias por tu review! _

**Angelofdeath241107: **_¡Éste capítulo es tuyo, de tu propiedad! Espero que te haya gustado (y si no te gustó, puedes decírmelo, no hay problema). En fin, ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

Ya mismo estoy escribiendo el capítulo 11. Y muy pronto lo publicaré.

Una cosa más: además de escribir fics, también escribo historias originales *O* Aún no he publicado ninguna, pero en cuanto lo haga se los haré saber nwn

La que estoy escribiendo ahorita lleva el título Forever Alone (Por Siempre Sola), y es de temática adolescente. Les dejo una sinopsis, a ver qué opinan:

_Gabrielle Privalski nunca había sido la más popular. Ni la más bonita. Ni siquiera la más inteligente._

_De hecho, ella era "la rara". La que no salía con amigos, porque no los tenía. La que prefería estudiar en los recreos, en lugar de socializar. La que no tenía nombre, porque a ninguno le interesaba saberlo._

_Y ella ya se había resignado. A permanecer... por siempre sola._

Reconocen el apellido de Gabrielle, ¿no? XDDD No sé, me gusta como suena. En fin, si pudieran decirme que opinan, sería impagable.

Ahora me voy, los amo a todos.

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	11. Luces en el Cielo

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a __Tom McGrath__ y a __Eric Darnell__. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Capitulo 11: Luces en el Cielo

Parecía que el frío aumentaba segundo a segundo. Si hubiera tenido dientes, éstos castañearían. Se abrazó con más fuerza al niño, el que se estremeció con su tacto.

―Demasiado frío, ¿eh?―cuestionó Kowalski, intentando sonreír ante aquel clima desfavorable

Private asintió rápidamente, temblando ligeramente. Se abrazó un poco más a su compañero, en una búsqueda incansable de calor. Un trueno retumbó en todo el cuartel, y el niño se prendió desesperado del cuello del científico, escondiendo el rostro entre sus plumas.

―Lo siento―susurró, aún tembloroso―, pero las tormentas me asustan...

―No hay problema―sonrió el científico, acariciando su espalda de forma tranquilizante―. Pero no hay nada que temer. La tormenta está allá afuera. Y tú estás aquí. Conmigo.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, donde sólo escuchaban algunos movimientos en la litera debajo de la suya, la de Rico. Private aflojó su agarre, y suspiró pesadamente. A veces se sentía realmente estúpido al asustarse. Pero luego recordaba como había comenzado su temor, y se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

―Si quieres, podemos hablar ahora―murmuró Kowalski, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos―. Te distraerás, y tu temor se verá disminuido.

―Está bien―asintió el niño, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

―¡Tú querías hablar conmigo!―recordó el científico, arqueando sus cejas. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada que el niño le dedicaba, suspiró―. De acuerdo... ¿qué tal si me cuentas por qué le temes a las tormentas...?

―No. Eso no.

―¿Por qué?

―Es una larga historia.

Kowalski bufó con molestia. Siempre había odiado no saber las cosas. Él quería saberlo todo, todo el tiempo (ese era el espíritu de la ciencia, después de todo). No saber le generaba una profunda frustración.

―Tengo toda la noche para escucharte―razonó, conservando la calma―. Puedes decir lo que quieras.

―¿Lo que sea?―cuestionó Private. Arqueando sus cejas―. ¿Estás seguro?

―Claro. Lo que sea en el mundo: suéltalo.

―Mi madre creía que era un cobarde, y por eso, cuando mi padre no estaba, me obligaba a quedarme fuera de nuestra casa en las noches de tormenta, "para volverme hombre". Por eso sufro un ridículo e inquietante trauma irreparable. ¿Contento?

Silencio.

Kowalski procesaba todo aquello con lentitud. Private lo miraba a la cara, expectante por su reacción ante uno de sus mayores secretos.

―Tu madre era una perra.

―No. Era una pinguina.

El científico reprimió una risa desenfrenada, a causa de la inocencia de aquel niño, que parecía no tener fecha de vencimiento. Aunque lo intentara, y aunque creciera, Private siempre sería un niño.

―Nunca fue muy amorosa conmigo. Ni con mi padre―continuó el niño, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante, quizá para poder hablar con más soltura―. No permitía que la llamara "mamá". Sólo podía llamarla Rebecca...

_Ni siquiera sé por qué mi padre la quiso, en primer lugar. Ellos, eran muy diferentes. Mi padre era tan amable, que a veces parecía tonto. Y ella era tan superficial e hiriente, que hasta parecía la madrastra malvada de un cuento de hadas. Y yo, yo era Cenicienta._

_Cuando nací, recuerdo que mi padre no cabía en si de la alegría. Me parecía mucho a él: la estatura, la complexión, los ojos... pero lo más importante: nuestra inagotable inocencia. Y ventajosa ternura. A Rebecca le parecí rotundamente repugnante. Seguramente ella esperaba un hijo alto, delgado y con actitud varonil. Es decir, no me esperaba a mí._

_Mi padre me llamó William en honor a mi abuelo, y le gustaba llamarme cariñosamente Willy. Lo más cariñoso que Rebecca me dijo fue "bola de grasa inútil". Qué ternura._

_En fin. Cuando mi padre salía por las noches a conseguir nuestro sustento, yo no podía hablar. Mi voz le resultaba a Rebecca altamente irritable, especialmente mi acento y el de mi padre. Y en las noches de tormenta, comenzaba mi pesadilla. Me echaba de la casa, al frío inhóspito, a los truenos retumbantes. Y yo sufría el suplicio, rogando a lagrima viva que acabara._

_Cuando mi papá regresaba, yo ya estaba en la casa, mudo de miedo. Sabía que si hablaba, todo empeoraría. Tal vez Rebecca se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a lograr nada dejándome solo en plena tormenta, porque un día, pude oír claramente su última discusión con mi padre._

―_¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?_

―_Estoy cansada, Ethan. De ti, y de tu hijo._

―_¿M-mi hijo, Becca? Es nuestro hijo._

―_¡Ni me lo recuerdes!_

_Yo estaba en un rincón, sólo observando. Pude ver su mueca de asco y sollocé. Tal vez demasiado alto._

―_¿Lo ves?―me señaló Rebecca, ahora sonriendo triunfal―. Sólo sabe llorar. Es patético. Me da mucha, muchísima lastima..._

―_Vete entonces―masculló mi padre, cargándome en sus aletas―. Vete lo más lejos que puedas. Y no regreses jamás._

_Y así lo hizo. Se fue y ni siquiera se volteó a despedirse. Sinceramente, ese día fue uno de los más felices de toda mi existencia._

Otra vez, pesado y contundente silencio.

Todo aquello había sido tan sorpresivo e impredecible, que ambos se habían olvidado de la tormenta feroz. Sólo se miraban a los ojos, sin mediar ni una sola palabra más. ¿Qué decir en momentos como aquel?

―Tu madre era una maldita perra desgraciada―espetó finalmente Kowalski, sin preocuparse por sonar maleducado―. Deseo fervientemente que éste muerta ahora... o sufriendo muchísimo.

―Guau...―murmuró Private, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco―. Eres realmente sádico cuando quieres...

―¿Te ofendí?

―No. Nunca la quise, en realidad.

Otro trueno resonó y un rayo iluminó todo el recinto por un instante. Parecía que la tormenta reclamaba el temor del niño. Pero éste ya no le prestaba atención al clima, sino que apachurraba al científico que a su lado yacía.

―A veces... pienso que ella tenía razón―comentó de repente el más pequeño, parpadeando rápidamente ante aquella realización

―¿A qué te refieres?―cuestionó el más alto, frunciendo el ceño por adelantado―. Ella no tenía la razón de nada.

―Déjame que te explique―pidió Private, clavando sus ojos en el techo de la litera con un ligero suspiro―. Aquí todos tienen un cometido, una función. Skipper es el líder, no puede faltar en ningún equipo el que da las órdenes, ¿no? Él es nuestro pilar, sin él no habría nada. Luego esta Rico, el experto en armas e intachable regurgitador. Todo lo que necesitamos, él lo tiene. Otro pilar, indispensable. Y tú... el genio científico que intenta mejorar nuestras vidas con inventos, aunque estos siempre terminan a punto de matarnos a todos. Al menos lo intentas. Eres sumamente importante, en todos los aspectos.

El niño se detuvo. El científico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello, y sonreír apenas. Pronto se le borró la sonrisa cuando el niño murmuró algo más por lo bajo:

―¿Y yo? Yo soy la _"bola de grasa inútil"_...

Kowalski no recordó que era plena noche, y que debía hablar bajo. No pudo evitarlo, aquello realmente lo había exasperado.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No! ¡No te voy a permitir que vuelvas a decir eso! ¡TE LO PROHIBO! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar así?! ¡¿Acaso no ves lo valioso que eres?! ¿Qué necesitas que haga para que lo entiendas? Daría todo lo que tengo, por que vieras lo que veo yo...

Ya no pudo continuar. El niño lo había hecho callar, pero no de cualquier forma...

Un beso. Un suave, dulce e inexperto beso. En un principio, Kowalski no salía de su sorpresa, pero a los pocos segundos cerró los ojos, y lo correspondió de buena gana. Tanto tiempo... tantos días, semanas y meses, planeando robarle un beso... y era Private quien lo hacía por fin.

Era inocente, tan delicado que parecía hecho del más fino cristal. El niño le rodeó el cuello con las aletas y él no pudo más que abrazarlo por la cintura. Sólo deseaba congelar ese momento, para quedarse así por siempre.

Pero por siempre, siempre termina.

El niño se separó un momento, en búsqueda de aire. El científico aún permanecía en su mundo de ensueño, posando su frente sobre la de su compañero. Private negó con la cabeza, avergonzado mientras susurraba:

―Lo siento...

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

―Por eso.

―¿Por el beso?

―Ajá...

Kowalski sonrió tranquilamente, alzando el rostro del niño por su barbilla. ¿Cómo podía lamentarse por eso? Había sido tan valiente... si no hubiera sido por él, jamás habría pasado.

―No te lamentes―susurró, mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura

Lo besó de nuevo, ahora con más confianza y profundidad, sólo para apartarse un poco y confesar sin temor:

―Te amo, Private.

El niño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero apenas un segundo después abrazaba al científico por el cuello y lloraba escondiendo el rostro. Kowalski lo apartó un poco, sólo para verlo a los ojos.

―¿Por qué lloras?―preguntó sorprendido, ahora cuestionándose si había hecho algo mal―. ¿Lo siento...?

―¡¿Por qué te disculpas, tonto?! ¡Tú no sabes cuanto tiempo espere que dijeras eso!―aclaró Private, riendo suavemente aún entre lagrimas―. ¡Te amo también, Kowalski!

¡Ahí estaba! El cosquilleo, ése que lo volvía débil, y era su mayor fortaleza. Ese sentimiento que lo mantenía vivo, y que podía llegar a ser su final. Pero nada más importaba. Sólo ellos dos, contra el mundo.

―¿Ahora... somos pareja?

La pregunta del niño lo había dejado bastante cortado. ¿Eran pareja? ¿O tenía que pedírselo?

―No lo sé...―confesó el científico, ahora un poco nervioso―. ¿Tú quieres...?

―¡Sí, sí quiero!―exclamó Private, riendo alegremente sin importarle que lo escucharan―. Quiero ser tu novio, ¡quiero ser tu todo!

Kowalski no pudo más que reír junto a él, y abrazarlo con fuerza. No creía que pudiera sentir tantas cosas a la vez: emoción, felicidad, alegría... era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero el niño lo abrazó con más entusiasmo, como asegurando que todo aquello era real.

El niño le pertenecía al científico. A él, y a nadie más.

* * *

Hola.

Lamento mucho la tardanza. Tengo problemas con el wi-fi, en estos momentos no tengo conexión a internet. En éste momento estoy utilizando la de mi amiga. xD Espero poder publicar pronto, aunque creo que no será así.

De todas formas, ¡aquí estoy! ¡Estoy viva! xD Más viva que nunca, de hecho, y luego les cuento porque...

Y ahora, responderé gustosamente los reviews:

**Thedoregirl:** _Ignacy lo decía en serio, ¡y aquí lo confirma! :33 Tienes un nombre muy bonito, no lo dudes. Amigos trolls, ¿quién no los tiene? xDD Planeó publicar mi historia original pronto. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Skipper7098:** _Lo sé, ésta historia es peor que el culebrón de la tarde xDD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**MariannaB:** _Definitivamente, ni a Skipper ni a Rico les cae bien Andrej u.u Pero bueno, él se lo buscó, ¿o no? No, no soy buena escritora, sólo hago lo que puedo :3 Espero que mi historia original te guste, y siga tocando tu corazón ^_^ ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Ringo-Tensai:** _Sí, a veces demasiado drama se vuelve pesado ¬_¬ ¡Qué bueno que te hice reír! Y te entiendo con lo del wi-fi T_T ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**KatnipLovato:** _¡Ay, sí, lo sé! Es super-mega-hiper-recontra asdfghjkloiuytewazxcvbnhgfdsdfg :33 ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Angelofdeath241107: **_¡De nada, mi cielo! :3 ¡Gracias a ti, por todo! Y no te disculpes, que yo sé que los problemas de conexión te agarran desprevenida, como a mí :'c Algún día publicaré mi historia original, pero no en ésta pagina porque ésta es sólo para FanFics. La publicaré en ;) Ésa es para historias originales. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Piruru-Chan: **_"Nada de invitados. Soldados y civiles. Y hippies. Y zombies mutantes adictos a la nutella. Así se divide el mundo." Es invención mía xDDD Pero no soy ninguna artista, nada de eso ;) Creo que Ignacy hizo más que susurrarle cosas románticas :33 ¡Otro besote para ti, gracias por tu review!_

**Yari:** _La Gran Excusa xDD ¡Gracias, lamento la enorme tardanza! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**FortuneLadyStar:**_ ¡Hola! No te disculpes, yo también odio la escuela -_- ¿Te da risa Ignacy? Supongo que está bien xDD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

Ahora, una GRAN NOTICIA GRAN: ¡Publicaré un nuevo fic! *O*

Mi nueva historia lleva el título **Rock Me** (Asombrame o Estemeceme, varían las traducciones). Es un Skico, y está directamente relacionado con **Truly, Madly, Deeply**.

Primero, porque los títulos de ambos son canciones de One Direction :33

Y segundo, porque cuenta desde la perspectiva de Rico y Skipper todo lo que ocurre en ÉSTE fic. Por eso, antes de leerlo, deben saber que algunas escenas de ÉSTE fic, se repetirán en Rock Me. En fin, espero que les guste, y me dejen sus opiniones ;)

Les agradezco a todos la paciencia de hierro que tienen que tener conmigo. De verdad lamento la tardanza, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Besos para todos, y espero que nunca tengan problemas con el wi-fi como yo. ¡Llevo 17 días sin internet! Y siento que me muero... T_T

En fin, ¡abrazos psicológicos, nos leemos!

Los amo.

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	12. Kowalski vs Kowalski

**Disclaimer:** _Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino que a __Tom McGrath__ y a __Eric Darnell__. Supongo que eso es bueno, porque si me pertenecieran... muajajajjajajaja XD_

**Advertencia:** _Por si no lo habían notado, este fic es YAOI (chicoXchico). Si esto no es de tu agrado, te pediré amablemente que no leas la historia. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Capitulo 12: Kowalski vs. Kowalski

Había dormido tan a gusto aquella noche, que sonreía tontamente en sueños. Abrazaba una almohada cariñosamente, convencido de que abrazaba a su novio. ¡Novio! Parecía mentira.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, bostezando. Iba a besar a su acompañante, pero lo encontró demasiado _"almohadoso"_. Soltó aquella almohada y se sentó en su litera, aún un poco desorientado. Miró hacia abajo, y allí estaba Rico, preparando café.

Kowalski bajó de un salto de su litera y sonrió abiertamente. Hoy le diría al mundo que su amor era correspondido, y comenzaría con Rico. Se acercó al psicópata con paso decidido, mientras éste servía el café humeante. Cuando abrió la boca, Rico se adelantó hablando con total claridad:

―Lo sé todo. Private me lo contó.

Kowalski abrió los ojos como platos. Primero, porque aún le sorprendía oír hablar a Rico sin dificultades. Y segundo, porque éste ya lo sabía. Rico sonrió un poco.

―Felicidades, ya era hora―masculló, golpeando amistosamente su espalda. Sin embargo su voz se tornó seria y sombría al decir―. Si lo lastimas, te arrancaré los intestinos, haré que te los comas al mojo de ajo y te empalaré en la punta de la antorcha de la Estatua de la Libertad.

Luego de tragar saliva sonoramente, Kowalski asintió,

―No te preocupes, no está en mis planes lastimarlo―aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros―. Ni tampoco desayunar mis intestinos, gracias.

Justo en ése instante, Private saltaba dentro del cuartel con una bolsa de papel en las aletas. Se acercó a la mesa silenciosamente, con una sonrisa y dejó la bolsa allí.

―Rico, aquí están los cereales que me pediste―anunció, sobresaltando al científico y haciendo reír al psicópata. Cuando Kowalski se dio media vuelta, el niño estiraba las aletas en su dirección―. Buen día.

También sonriendo, Kowalski le concedió su cometido: debido a su _notable_ diferencia de estaturas, al científico le tocaba agacharse un poco para poder abrazarlo. Iba a besarlo con todas las ganas, pero una voz los interrumpió:

―¿Por qué tanto cariño tan temprano, soldados?

Todo quedó en silencio. Aún abrazados, Kowalski y Private volvieron su vista a Skipper, completamente sonrojados. Rico silbó mirando el techo, con cara de "Yo no fui". Luego de que el capitán alzara una ceja, cruzando las aletas como signo de impaciencia, la recién formada pareja volvió a verse a los ojos, con renovado temor.

¡Skipper no sabía nada! Habían conseguido la aprobación de Rico, sí. Pero aún les esperaba algo peor...

―¿Y bien? ¿Les comió la lengua una piraña voladora?―insistió Skipper, ahora también acercándose a la mesa. Rico se apartó automáticamente, y fingió recalentar el café que ya había servido

Kowalski se desprendió del niño y escondió sus aletas tras su espalda, sudando frío. Private comenzó a estrujar sus aletas nerviosamente, viendo en todas direcciones como buscando qué decir.

―Bueno... Skipper, tenemos que hablar... sobre _nosotros_―comenzó Kowalski, buscando en su cerebro las palabras exactas

―¿Nosotros? ¿Qué _nosotros_?―cuestionó Skipper, escéptico

―Private y yo...―continuó el científico, de nuevo tragando saliva. El niño, tembloroso, tomó la aleta de su novio gentilmente―. Nosotros somos...

―¿... pareja? ¿Son pareja?―completó el capitán, acercándose aún más a ellos de forma amenazante―. Son pareja, ¿cierto?

Si-len-cio.

Ni el aire transitaba. El café que Rico estaba calentando hervía como nunca, Private y Kowalski permanecían callados y con las aletas unidas. Skipper se llevó su aleta al puente de su pico, inhalando y exhalando lentamente como buscando paciencia.

―¿Desde cuándo, soldados?―preguntó al fin, aún respirando lentamente

―Anoche―respondió Private, por fin tomando la palabra―. No te enfades, por favor...

Skipper abrió los ojos de repente, al parecer sorprendido por las últimas palabras del niño. Le dedicó una mirada interrogante al psicópata, pero éste sólo le sonrió mientras servía su café, sin olvidar la clásica sardina en su taza favorita...

―No estoy enfadado, Private―admitió el capitán, ahora sonriendo sinceramente―. Y si me enfadara... sería un estúpido hipócrita. Los felicito.

El niño no pudo contenerse, sólo se lanzó sobre el científico y éste lo alzó en el aire. Aquella era la última aprobación que faltaba; la opinión de los demás, simplemente les daba lo mismo. El capitán tomó su taza de café y dio un enorme sorbo, el cual casi escupe al sentir un fugaz beso en su mejilla. Cuando volteó a mirarlo, el psicópata le guiñaba un ojo tranquilamente.

La jubilosa celebración de la reciente feliz pareja se vio interrumpida cuando _"alguien"_ se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

―¿Qué demonios...?―el menor de los Kowalski los observaba fijamente, cruzado de aletas y con los ojos entrecerrados―. ¿Qué está pasando?

Otra vez, silencio aplastante, sólo interrumpido por los silbidos _"disimulados"_ de Rico. El científico posó gentilmente sobre el suelo al niño y se aclaró la garganta. Se debatía internamente, no sabía si ver a su hermano menor con una sonrisa victoriosa o con seriedad extrema. Finalmente, se decidió por formar una mueca, haciendo honor a la Mona Lisa de Leonardo DaVinci.

―Andrej, hermano mío...―comenzó, y ahora sí no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa para acompañar su tono sarcástico―. Tal vez deberías calmarte...

―¿Y por qué lo haría?―cuestionó su hermano, acercándose a él de forma desafiante―. Explicate, cerebrito.

Ignacy rió por lo bajo, tomando la aleta de Private cariñosamente, para luego abrazarlo por la cintura para mantenerlo a su lado. El niño mantenía la vista en el suelo, avergonzado. Skipper se sentó a la mesa, tranquilamente a beber su café y a presenciar el show, siendo imitado por Rico unos segundos después.

―¿Quieres que lo deletree?―preguntó Ignacy, aún con esa sonrisa orgullosa―. ¿Necesitas que te explique cómo convertí a Private en tu cuñado?

La expresión de Andrej fue única, de esas que no vuelven a verse más de una vez. Enfado, celos, ira; todo mezclado de repente. Se enfocó en el niño, quien apenas se atrevía a levantar su vista del piso.

―¿Es cierto, William?―murmuró Andrej, intentando acercarse más pero deteniéndose solo

―Así es―asintió el niño, levantando la vista del todo para clavarle la mirada―. Y si no te importa, te agradecería que me llamaras Private...

Justo en ése momento, en el que la tensión llegaba a su punto máximo, el plato de metal que cubría la entrada fue lanzado por los aires y alguien cayó allí adentro como un bólido.

―¡¿COLA ANILLADA?!―exclamó Skipper, claramente molesto por la interrupción―. ¿Qué demonios...?

―Necesito ayuda, monjita...―anunció Julien, acomodándose la corona majestuosamente―. ¡Ayúdame, pinguino rechonchito!

―¡PRIVATE! ¡SOY PRIVATE!―gritó el niño, completamente exasperado y obviamente sorprendiendo a todos―. ¡No soy "monjita", ni "rechonchito", ni nada! ¡Soy Private, ¿entendido?!

Aunque Julien no le permitía a nadie hablarle (o gritarle) de esa manera, su desesperación era enorme, por lo que sólo asintió fervientemente.

―¡Sí, sí, lo que digas, Private!―murmuró, haciendo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia―. ¿Me ayudas, _por favorcito_?

Private respiró hondo, tranquilizándose. Le dedicó una mirada a Kowalski y se puso en puntillas para besar su mejilla. Luego asintió y salió del cuartel, seguido de cerca por el Rey de los Lémures. Cuando por fin estuvieron afuera, Private no pudo evitar sentirse un poco liberado, respirando relajado otra vez.

―Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?―susurró bajito, intentando oír lo que ocurría dentro del cuartel sin éxito

―Es que... me da vergüenza...―masculló Julien, tapándose el rostro con las manos tontamente

―Vamos, Julien, no puede ser tan malo...

―Bueno, ta' bien... yo... estoy enamorado... de Marlene...

―¡¿PERO QUÉ...?!

Julien le cerró el pico con las manos para evitar que gritara. No estaba horrorizado, sólo sorprendido. Sorprendido especialmente por no haberlo notado, ya que él se auto-denominaba experto en ése área. Private quitó las manos de Julien de su pico y respiró sonoramente.

―Está bien, ¿pero por qué me lo dices a mí?―cuestionó el niño, aún sin entender del todo

―Yo quiero decile a la _pechocha_ Marlene... ¡pero no sé cómo!―aclaró el lémur, con una expresión de frustración y los brazos cruzados―. ¡Y tú sabes de éstas cosas, así que dime!

―Bueno, Julien, cada uno es un mundo...―comenzó a explicar Private, pero al ver la expresión de aburrimiento del lémur, fue directo a lo "importante"―. ¿Por qué no intentas decírselo de una manera que a ella le parezca interesante? Por ejemplo, ¿qué tal si le cantas una canción, tocando la guitarra española?

―Yo no sé tocar la guitarra española...

―Skipper podría ayudarte.

―¿Y tú crees que ése _bueno para nada_ me va a enseñar?

―No, si te refieres a él de esa manera, nunca lo hará.

Julien se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, con su mano en su mentón como pose pensativa. Mientras tanto, Private se esforzaba por agudizar su oído. Lograba oír... ¿gritos lejanos? Ahora sí, comenzaba a preocuparse.

―Tienes razón―asintió Julien, ahora sonriendo de oreja―. Oye, ¿me haces otro favor? ¿Puedes pedirle a tu jefe que me ayude...?

―Sí, sí, lo que digas―murmuró Private, fijando toda su atención a los sonidos que provenían del cuartel. Gritos, risas...―. ¿Eso era todo?

―Ehm... creo que sí―respondió el lémur, acomodándose la corona de nuevo y de forma innecesaria. Luego comenzó a retirarse con paso elegante―. Pero no olvides hablar con Skipper, ¿eh?

El niño ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Se adentró en el bunker lo más rápido que pudo, ávido por enterarse de lo qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero la decepción se hizo presente en su joven rostro al encontrarse con Skipper, completamente solo.

―Skipper, ¿qué pasó?―preguntó el muchacho, viendo hacia todas direcciones―. ¿Y Kowalski? ¿Y Andrej? ¿Y...?

―Calmate, soldado―le ordenó su capitán, y el niño se silenció enseguida. Skipper dio el último sorbo de su café y dejó tranquilamente la taza sobre la mesa―. Aconteció una pequeña disputa entre los hermanitos Kowalski...―al notar que el niño comenzaba a hiperventilar, el líder levantó su aleta para impedir que comenzara a llorar―. No fue nada grave. Ahora los dos están con Rico, él se hará cargo.

¿Y Skipper esperaba _realmente_ que aquello calmara a Private? No, pero no podía mentirle. El muchacho respiró hondo, contando en voz alta hasta diez. Sabía que su relación iba a traer algunos problemas, pero... ¿pelear? ¿Pelear por él? Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos, y para empeorar las cosas, ahora Rico _se hacía cargo._.. ¿de qué manera? ¿Haciéndolos luchar a muerte?

―¿Dónde están ahora?―susurró, intentando mantener su voz baja

―Utiliza el panel de control―respondió su líder, encogiéndose de hombros mientras señalaba dicho panel―. Zona Restringida Número Diez..

Apenas terminó de oír aquello, corrió entre bamboleos hasta el panel, se apresuró a presionar varios botones y el ascensor se hizo visible. Se subió lo más rápido que pudo. Presionó con fuerza el botón número diez y esperó. Mientras escuchaba la música que sonaba en los parlantes, comenzó a reírse como un loco. Pensaba: _"¿por qué esto es un ascensor, si no asciende? Va hacia abajo. Debería llamarse descensor."_

Y riéndose solo como un maniático, oyó la voz metálica de una mujer canturrear:_ Zona Restringida Número Diez - Cuarto del Silencio_. La risa de Private se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar ésa voz, y lo que decía. Nunca había estado allí antes, y ése nombre le parecía aterrador.

La puerta del _descensor_ se abrió, y el niño salió de él bastante intimidado. Sin embargo, allí sólo estaba Rico, sentado tranquilamente en el suelo y viendo una revista. Frente a él, una caja enorme, donde podrían entrar sin esfuerzo seis pinguinos, con una puerta cerrada.

Al oírlo llegar, Rico apenas levantó la vista de su revista, que llevaba el título _Seventeen_, le guiñó un ojo y continuó en lo suyo. El niño se acercó Rico sigilosamente, aún sin apartar la vista de la misteriosa caja.

―¿Rico?―murmuró, y el psicópata volvió a levantar la vista de mala gana―. ¿Qué es esa caja?

―_El Cuarto del Silencio_―gruñó el aludido, cerrando su revista―. _Así que callate._

Private volvió su vista a la caja unos segundos, luego de nuevo a Rico. A la caja. A Rico. Caja. Rico.

―¿Ignacy y Andrej están ahí...?

―_Sí. Ahora callate._

―Pero... ¿pueden oír...?

―_NO. Callate._

El niño resopló, ahora molesto. Se dejó caer de sentón a un lado del psicópata, y luego le arrebató la revista. Se puso a ojearla, pero sólo había jovencitas humanas con ropa cara, maquillaje desbordante y sonrisas de plástico. Asqueado, el muchacho lanzó la revista al otro lado de la habitación, cruzándose de aletas.

―_Oye..._―masculló el psicópata, ahora un poco arrepentido de su rudeza―. _Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien._

Private asintió, aunque no estaba nada convencido. Temía que en lugar de solucionar sus conflictos con palabras, en ése mismo instante estuvieran a la mitad de una lucha violenta. Iba a pedirle a Rico que los dejara salir, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el psicópata tenía a su lado una montaña de revistas y ahora estaba concentrado en una. El niño suspiró pesadamente, y sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

―¿Private?

El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos, al escuchar aquella voz que tanto quería oír. Cuando su vista se aclaró, pudo verlo ahí, parado junto a su litera y observándolo expectante.

―¿Disfrutaste la siesta, _Bella Durmiente_?―preguntó el científico, ahora sonriendo

―Pero no estoy despierto―se quejó el niño, cerrando fuertemente los ojos otra vez―. Necesito el beso del _Príncipe_...

No pudo terminar de decir aquello, cuando su deseo ya estaba siendo cumplido. Apenas se apartaron, el niño volvió a hablar, aunque ahora muy sonrojado y con una enorme sonrisa:

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Dónde está Andrej?

―Tranquilo, Private―le pidió su novio, ayudándolo a levantarse de su lecho―. Primero: mi hermano y yo tuvimos un pequeño altercado, pero lo solucionamos todo de forma diplomática dentro del Cuarto del Silencio. Segundo: cuando salí de allí, te vi durmiendo en el suelo y te cargué hasta aquí. Y tercero: Andrej está con Rico y Skipper.

Private suspiró hondo. Algo en la voz de Kowalski lo hacía desconfiar de sus palabras, y la sola idea de que le mintiera le producía un terrible dolor de estómago.

―No pelearon, ¿verdad?―insistió, ahora poniendo las aletas en su cintura en forma de jarra―. Y no mientas, por favor.

―Nada de peleas―aseguró Ignacy, asintiendo solemnemente. Luego, formando una sonrisa amable, decidió acudir a un punto débil de su pareja―. Durante el tiempo que estuve allí con mi hermano, recordé aquella frase del Príncipe _Compartealgo_...

―Es _Compartelot_―corrigió el muchacho, sin saber si debía sonreír o fruncir el ceño

―Éso fue lo que dije―rió el científico, posando las aletas en los hombros del niño y atrapándolo contra su pecho―. _Los abrazos son círculos de felicidad que hacemos con los brazos_, ¿recuerdas?

Private se apartó de él casi enseguida, pero ahora sus ojos brillaban de exuberante emoción. Kowalski tragó en seco, ahora preso de la culpa y el peso de sus mentiras.

―¡Así es!―exclamó el joven, aplaudiendo con sus aletas como niño en Navidad―. Lo siento, no debo desconfiar de ti. Te amo.

Y se alejó de él, sonrojado. Sólo se sentó frente al televisor y los Lunacornios invadieron el cuartel de nuevo.

Kowalski quiso abofetearse hasta que se le cayera el rostro. La culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo, y no era un sentimiento agradable. Mientras observaba a su _demasiado_ joven pareja disfrutar de dibujos animados (dirigidos a niños menores de cinco años), pensaba que tal vez sus diferencias de edades sí eran un problema. Tal vez no parecía demasiado, pero en cálculos humanos, ¡él era once años mayor que Private!

―Kowalski, bajate de tu nave espacial mental, y responde mi pregunta.

La voz de Skipper lo sobresaltó, tanto que tuvo que ahogar uno de esos gritos de adolescente con síndrome pre-menstrual que lo caracterizaban. Su capitán lo observaba expectante, pero también algo molesto.

―Disculpa, ¿qué decías?―cuestionó, aún con la mirada pérdida en ninguna parte

―Tú y yo sabemos que le diste a tu hermano la golpiza de su vida―repitió su líder, y Kowalski no tuvo más opción que prestarle toda su atención. Skipper observaba a su soldado más joven con cariño paternal―. ¿Sabes? Parece un niño, es adorable, e inocente a rabiar... pero es un hombre, como tú o como yo.

―Ya lo sé, señor.

―Más te vale no volver a mentirle...

―No lo haré, señor.

―... porque si ése muchacho pierde la inocencia por tu culpa...

―Dejaré que usted me mate lentamente, señor. Aunque antes, Rico me arrancará los intestinos, hará que me los coma al mojo de ajo y me empalará en la punta de la antorcha de la Estatua de la Libertad.

Skipper se echó a reír a carcajadas, dándole un golpe amistoso pero firme a su teniente. Iba a retirarse hacia el laboratorio, con la intención de actualizar los expedientes de su equipo otra vez, pero se detuvo con la aleta en el pestillo de la puerta, cuando el niño lo llamó:

―Ehm... ¿Skipper?

―Dime, soldado.

―¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

―Lo que sea.

―¿Podrías enseñarle guitarra española a un... amigo?

* * *

¡Hola! I'M BACK, PEOPLE! Sí, estoy de vuelta, y tengo muuuchooo que contarles. Primero, aquí está el capítulo doce de éste fic, e intenté hacerlo bastante largo para recompensarlos por la espera. ¡Agradezco mucho la paciencia que han tenido, y espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado!

Ahora, responderé sus reviews:

**Thedoregirl:** _Lo bueno tarda pero llega (?) Me alegra el alma que el cap anterior te haya gustado tanto, y espero que éste te guste aún más :3 ¡Gracias por el apoyo a Rock Me, estoy trabajando en el cap 2! ¡Saludos también para ti, gracias por la paciencia y por el review!_

**MariannaB:**_ ¡Lo sé, son adorables! X3 La historia de Cabo es todo un drama, y ése es sólo el comienzo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo a Rock Me y por tu review, besotes!_

**Ringo-Tensai:**_¡Me encanta que te encante! :33 Y tienes razón, la falta de internet me hizo darme cuenta de lo que realmente importa... y también de cuanto los extrañaba a ustedes, mis lectores. Gracias por apoyar Rock Me, realmente lo aprecio. ¡Y gracias por tu review!_

**Piruru-Chan:** _¡Awwww, me alegra que te guste tanto! Y más aún porque yo te admiro a ti, y cuando alguien que admiras disfruta tu esfuerzo, es un sentimiento hermoso. ¡Besotes enormes para ti! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Malejandra:**_ ¡Hola, y bienvenida a mi historia! :33 Intentaré publicar más seguido, es una promesa ;) ¡Ah, por cierto, quiero una chalina de color negro (mi favorito *O*)! ¡Muchos abrazotes y besitos de colores para ti también, y gracias por tu review!_

**PinketDiana: **_¡Hola, Di-chan, y bienvenida a mi historia! :D Me encanta leer que mi esfuerzo vale la pena, que logro transmitir los sentimientos, eso me llena el corazón. Trato de describir a los personajes como yo los veo, estudio sus acciones y reacciones en la serie, etc. Intento que sean creíbles. En fin, ¡gracias por tu review!_

**L. Dutcienski:** _¡Saludos efusivos para ti, y bienvenida a mi historia también! Gracias por llenarme de halagos, aunque no creo merecerlos, ¡miles de gracias! Sí, tu comentario es algo largo, pero me encantan así (?). Las historias de Private y Kowalski son tristes, de distintas formas, pero ambos han sufrido bastante y eso los une aún más. Sin embargo... Kowalski es mayor que Private en muchos aspectos, y si las mentiras persisten... ¡ya sabrás lo que ocurrirá! Pero bueno, ¡no más spoilers! (?) ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Neko-chan0423: **_¡Aquí está el capítulo, espero que realmente lo disfrutes! Pronto publicaré la continuación de Rock Me, ¡mantente alerta! (?) ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**DoubleDorky:** _¡Aww, me alegra haberte enganchado! :3 Cada review es inexplicablemente valioso para mí, el tuyo no es excepción. En fin, he aquí el capítulo, disfrutalo. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Rebelde Bella:** _Claro que la continuo, espero que éste cap te guste también. ¡Muchas gracias por leer (aunque el yaoi no sea tu favorito) y gracias por tu review! :D_

**Sakura Kaname:** _¡No, no soy una genio! xDD Debo agradecerle a tu curiosidad por buscar éste tipo de fics, así que ¡gracias! (?) ¿Los once capítulos, en un sólo día? ¡Me siento tan halagada! :33 En fin, de nada por abrirte los ojos (?), me complace darte la bienvenida a mi historia, ¡y gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

Ahora sí, algunas cosas que les contaré porque los he extrañado, y quiero comunicarme con ustedes, y si no quieren leerlas no hay problema :DD

¡Estoy obsesionada con Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012! Es tan asdfgh, ¿entienden? Antes me gustaba, pero ahora me fascina xD Estoy especialmente obsesionada con Rafael... *w* ¡es tan wertgjkjhbvcxdrfghjkjhbvcxdfghjk! ¡Lo amo! Y estoy considerando seriamente escribir un fic sobre este show... (?)

¡Ah, sí! A partir de ahora responderé a sus reviews con PM's. Será más fácil, no tendrán que esperar a que publique para ver mi respuesta, y además quiero comunicarme más con ustedes (necesito comunicación T_T) Aquellos que no tengan cuenta en FanFiction, no se preocupen, les responderé cuando actualice el fic.

Y... eso es todo :P O eso creo xDD

Ya me voy, ¡quiero dormir! O desvelarme viendo South Park en Comedy Central... sí, creo que veré South Park xDDDDD

En fin... ¡ah, no, olvidaba algo hiper-super-mega importante! Tengo otra idea, para un nuevo fic... será sobre PoM y va más o menos así: si quieren, en sus reviews me dejan el título de una canción y su interprete, y la pareja que les gustaría que yo escribiera usando la canción como inspiración. No, no será un song-fic... o no del todo. Así que ya saben, si les interesa, ayúdenme y publicaré otro fic. En cada capítulo dejaré en claro quien me dio la idea para cada canción, y demás. ¡Desde ya, muchas gracias!

Ahora sí, un abrazo psicológico "¡con todo el sabor del Caribe, chico!" xDDD Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡chau, chau!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_

Keep Calm and Yell BOOYAKASHA! (?)


End file.
